The Confession
by amanbu-chan
Summary: Tomoyo needs help with her confession, but she's not asking her always there confidant, Sakura. She's asking Eriol! Will he agree? And who is the mystery guy who has caught the ice princess' heart?
1. Chapter 1

**The Confession**

A certain blue-eyed man was walking down a path surrounded by Sakura blossom trees after school. The flower's petals were constantly hitting against his glasses, hindering his view, yet he still liked walking there, especially when he wanted to be alone to think.

"Eriol-kun," he heard a female voice call him. He turned around and smiled when he saw a raven-head beauty approach him. He chuckled when he saw her carry various bags with clothing and cloths inside.

"Hello Tomoyo-san." he responded. "It's certainly rare to see you leaving school so late." As soon as she was next to him he took most of the bags, leaving her only with two from the original five.

"I was doing a dress for Sakura-chan," she explained. When Tomoyo got inspired at school she usually stayed until late. It rarely happened and, when she did, it was usually in the morning.

"Did you call your bodyguards to pick you up?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I was hoping you could walk me home," she said timidly. "I have something I would like to speak to you about."

"Well, Tomoyo-san, seeing that it is so late, I'll walk you home. I would also like to keep up my gentleman status," he said, adding the last part as a joke.

Tomoyo laughed. "I'm pleased that you're walking me home but I was hoping you would say I kept you good company," she told him, joking.

"Oh, you certainly never fail to amuse me," he said with a smile.

"Glad to help," she responded and started walking slowly, signaling that they should start their journey or else it would get dark.

They walked silently through the streets of Tomoeda, but it was a comfortable silence. Tomoyo was the first to break it.

"Eriol-kun," she started.

"Mm?" he responded absentmindedly as he gazed up at the sky.

"I have something to ask you," she said.

"As long as it's not something too embarrassing or weird to answer, or do, I'll definitely do your bidding."

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Tomoyo immediately asked.

Eriol was bewildered. How could she even doubt that when she could practically have all Seijou High boys at the click of her fingers? But he understood that every human had his insecurities.

"As pretty as this sunset is," he said pointing up. Tomoyo looked up and was relieved to find that the sunset was certainly one of the prettiest she had ever seen.

She gazed into Eriol's eyes for a second and was about to talk but he beat her to it.

"Actually, I must correct myself. I think, and most of the other men in town must think so too, that you are 100 times more gorgeous than the most beautiful sunset." At this Tomoyo blushed.

"Thanks," she said simply. Any girl's confidence would rise up to the heavens with that type of compliment.

But Tomoyo wondered. What would Eriol say to his girlfriend, when he got one that is. The thought didn't last long as she was soon shaken out of her reverie by Eriol.

"Was that all you wanted to ask me, Tomoyo-san?"

"No," she stated simply. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"And I state the same conditions as I before offered."

"Reasonable conditions they are," she said mysteriously. "Eriol-kun, I wish for you to," she paused.

"To," he urged after some seconds.

"Matte, I think I need to set up some conditions of my own."

"But... You are the one asking for the favor. If I accept, after you tell me all the details, I would still need to do almost your every wish until the favor is fulfilled," Eriol protested.

"It's not exactly a condition," Tomoyo said. "I would just like to ask you not to laugh of my favor as it would not only be un-polite, it would also make me feel bad and you would not be considered a gentleman anymore." Tomoyo blabbered, a cute pout on her face with the intention to make Eriol do her bidding.

Eriol was, once again, bewildered. He had never seen such an expression on Tomoyo's face and had never seen her this nervous.

"Alright, I won't laugh," he said, giving in to the pout.

Tomoyo certainly looked relieved upon hearing this and her face immediately lit up with a smile.

"Okay, so this is my request," she said before walking a bit ahead of him. She stopped in front of Eriol so she could face him. "I wish for Eriol-kun to help me confess to the guy I like," she said with all of her effort.

Eriol had the urged to laugh, but not at the favor she had just asked him to so. It was because she thought he would laugh over something as serious as a young girl's love. He wasn't _that_ sadistic, right?

"Hmm, I would like to request something before I give you my reply, if that is okay with you Tomoyo-san," Eriol said.

"Sure," she said simply.

"Actually," Eriol said after a moment. "There are two requests. The first one is for you to briefly tell me what helping you means exactly."

"I had already thought of that," Tomoyo interrupted.

"And the second is that we stop at Penguin Park so you can tell them to me and I can think out my answer," Eriol said. "Oh, and so we can eat some ice cream," he added after a pause.

"I'd be delighted to," Tomoyo said with a smile on her face.

"Well then, let's head over there," Eriol said and they both turned left at the next street to head to Penguin Park. It was a quiet and short walk, during which there was a comfortable silence.

When they got there, they found out that the park was almost empty, as it was almost 6 and mothers had started to pick up their kids.

They sat on a bench that was underneath a Sakura tree. The sight, just as the one at school, was breathtaking, like always. The Sakura petals had covered part of the bench and made it look pink instead of brown.

Eriol kindly swept some of the petals away to make space for them to sit. After saying a small thanks, Tomoyo sat down.

"I'll be right back, I'll go over and buy the ice creams," Eriol said.

"Why thank you, Eriol-kun. That's very kind of you," Tomoyo said with a calming smile, polite as ever. Though, inside her nerves were a wreck.

"Vanilla, right?" he asked with a tiny smile of his own.

"You know me too well, Eriol-kun," she responded.

"That's what time does," he said with a shrug and walked off to the small ice cream stand at the opposite end of the park.

"Good morning. One vanilla and one chocolate please," he said to the ice cream seller, who later on introduced herself as Yui.

"That's a lovely young lady you've caught there," Yui said. "Better give her everything she wants or she might just run away."

"Oh she is not one to run away, I am," Eriol told her jokingly, though it was partly true. He was the one who had left for England, not her. But at the end, he always went back to the place fit enough to be called 'home.'

"Ah, young people these days have changed so much from the ones from before," Yui said and sighed. At simple view she seemed like a person in her late thirties, maybe forty exactly. But as Eriol being as perceptive as he is, he noticed that she had various wrinkles, more than a forty-year old should have. She had probably been a real beauty when in her 20s, yet she knew how to keep her beauty up.

"They certainly have," Eriol said knowingly after she passed him the ice creams. They said their goodbyes. As Yui saw him walk towards the girl, she couldn't help but feel as if they were she when in her youth.

She sighed. "Young love, how I miss those days. Oh how I remember those summer days with Eiichi. How much I miss you my dear husband," she said as she turned her marriage ring around and around her finger. She hoped the young couple didn't have to go through the hardships she and her husband had to endure.

Eriol walked back to Tomoyo with a bit of a hurry. It was hot and, much to his disgrace, part of the ice creams was melting into his hands.

"Here you go," he said as he passed the already melting ice cream to Tomoyo.

"Oh my, Eriol-kun. Let me get you a napkin or your hands will stay sticky," she said as she stood up. She felt a finger on her arm. Confused, she turned around.

"The rest of my fingers are dirty," Eriol explained. "Sit back down, please; I already have napkins and my handkerchief."

"Oh, if you say so," Tomoyo said and complied with his wish.

They ate their ice creams silently, admiring the Sakura petals falling around them. Some had fallen on the top of Tomoyo's head, and no matter how much the wind shook, they refused to get blown away.

Eriol lifted his now not sticky hand up and took the petals out one by one. Halfway through his work, Tomoyo interrupted him.

"Thank you Eriol-kun, but you do know new ones will settle in and build a home once again, right?" He chuckled at her choice of words.

"Of course I do," he said.

Tomoyo glanced up and noticed he also had some petals on his hair.

"Wait a second, you've got some too," she said as she lifted her hand to ruffle his hair. The petals were freed but just as soon as she lowered her hand, five more petals moved in.

"Thank you, but you do know new ones will settle in and build a home once again, right?" he said, mocking her. They both laughed at the joke. When their laughter died down, they noticed how close together they were. Even though they weren't as shy as the dense couple, they still turned to face the front and finished eating their respective ice creams.

"Want to head over to the swings?" Eriol asked Tomoyo when he noticed the swings were empty. The sun was setting and all but two kids were gone.

"Of course, but you must promise to push the swing for me," she said with a smile on her angelic face. A smile that is, usually, secretly sadistic.

"Only if you promise to help me tease Li-kun," Eriol negotiated.

"It would be my pleasure," she said. They shook hands both with a smile on their faces. To anyone it was just a friendly smile, but anyone who knew better would've shaken with fear. Tomoyo and Eriol smiling always meant someone was about to get caught up in one of their elaborate plans.

They stood up and walked to the swings. Tomoyo sat down and Eriol went around her to push the swing for her.

"Not yet Eriol-kun," she stopped him when she felt his hands on her lower back. "I want to tell you about my plan first," she told him.

Eriol sat down on the swing next to her and waited for her to speak.

"Well, you already know that I want you to help me confess," she started. She saw him nod from the corner of her eye. "I want you to help me come up with a plan to confess and give me moral support and help me prepare," she explained, her fingers twirling a strand of hair, signaling she was nervous.

"And may I know this lucky man's name?" Eriol asked.

"No," Tomoyo said immediately, her eyes defying him to ask more. "And if you try to find out who it is, by any means possible, I promise you that I'll take out the blackmailing tapes I have of you and show it to the whole school," she said all this with a serious and menacing face, yet, at the end, she gave him her most angelic smile.

Eriol felt the urge to shudder. Instead he simply said, "Always a step ahead of me aren't you?" He got up and started pushing the swing at a slow, steady pace. It was so slow and unnoticeable that Tomoyo barely moved.

"How else could I gotten you to agree with my past and future deals if I'm not prepared for a struggle?" Tomoyo told him suspiciously, indicating that she had more blackmailing devices other than the tapes.

"Alright then. I, Eriol, promise to not try to find out the mysterious man's name possible, unless Tomoyo-san tells me who it is."

"You can't even think about it," Tomoyo warned.

"And I won't even think about trying to find out because if I do, I will strongly regret it and will be profoundly embarrassed."

Tomoyo turned her head around a little and smiled widely at him. "Perfect. And I even got it on tape," she said as she showed him a tape recorder she had hidden in one of her million secret pockets.

Eriol sweat dropped and barely managed to push the swing again.

"I would like you to go to my house on Saturday at 10:00 A.M. to make our plans," she told him. "If you agree, that is," she added.

"I'll think about it and tell you tomorrow, Tomoyo-san."

"Alright," she looked back and smiled at him. "You may push the swing faster now, if you like."

"Your wish is my command," Eriol pushed the swing harder. Tomoyo also moved her legs up and down when needed to making her to go really high. Eriol went and sat down on the swing next to her and started pushing himself until he was as high as Tomoyo.

"This is fun!" Tomoyo said. "I haven't done this in so long," she closed her eyes, recalling the times when she and Sakura used to ride the swings.

"Want to jump?" Eriol asked, tearing her away from her thoughts.

"Sure," she chirped before they both jumped off their swings, simultaneously.

They landed perfectly, Tomoyo a bit farther than Eriol. Seeing this, she smiled.

"I won Eriol-kun," she was grinning.

"And I guess this means I have lost," he replied.

"Yes you -" Tomoyo stopped. She grabbed Eriol's arm with a death grip. "I see Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun. They seem to have date clothes."

"I sense a plan to follow them already formulating in your head," Eriol guessed, partly.

"Yes, I am. And it includes you."

"Me?" Eriol asked, dumbfounded. He rarely participated in Tomoyo's taping sprees.

"Yes, you, Eriol-kun. It's always more fun to tape with someone else than alone," she took Eriol's hand and started pulling him into a run with her. "Come on, we're going to lose them!"

"But, Tomoyo-san," Eriol tried protesting. "The bags are being left behind," he told her calmly, waiting for her reaction.

Tomoyo stopped and took her cellphone out. She dialed a number and started talking.

"Mia-san, please come to Penguin Park and pick up some bags with clothes that I left there. I forgot them there and they're too heavy to carry by myself. I suggest you take another person with you."

Eriol heard a faint "Of course, Tomoyo-sama," through the other line.

"Thank you. Bye," she hung up the phone. "Let's go, we already lost a lot of time," she said to Eriol before they started running after the dense pair again.

_Eriol's Manor_

"ERIOL!" he winced when he heard Nakuru's cry. "HI! Where were you so late?" she chirped. She had been waiting for him all day to play games but he did not come home until almost eleven in the night.

"I was with Tomoyo-san."

"ALONE!" Nakuru shrieked. Eriol covered his ears, but he still felt as if he lost a bit more of his hearing.

"No, not really," he wasn't exactly lying.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she asked suspicious.

"We were following Sakura-san and Syaoran-kun around. I got caught in Tomoyo's little escapade."

Nakuru was shocked. So shocked she couldn't comment on that. For two seconds.

"So you were kind of in a date with Tomoyo?" she teased.

Eriol sighed and walked over to the kitchen to get some tea. The pestering probably wouldn't stop for at least ten minutes. "No. I was actually dragged like a rag doll around Tomoeda because Tomoyo-san thinks videotaping is more fun when it's not done alone."

"Oh, it certainly is," Nakuru chirped.

"How do you know?" it was now Eriol's turn to ask.

"I don't know, I just do," she said with a shrug. She had followed Eriol into the kitchen and was now sitting on the counter, inviting herself for some tea. After some seconds of comfortable silence, which is something very rare around Nakuru, she asked. "Well, was it?"

"Was what what?"

"Was the videotaping 'date' fun?"

Eriol perused in his mind for a while. They went to see a movie, a horror one, much to Sakura's annoyance. Then they went to Piffle Café and chatted for a while and ate a bit. Finally, they went to a clothing store. That was when Tomoyo went crazy and nearly ruined their whole plan. Eriol had to grab her by the waist to keep her from throwing clothes at Sakura. He chuckled at the memory.

"Yes, it was fun," he decided in a trance-like state.

"Eriol, Eriol?" Nakuru said after she noticed Eriol wasn't listening to her. Eriol had a weird look on his face while she talked to him, and she did not like it one bit. She waved her hand in front of his face. Nothing. She sighed and inched closer to him and put her mouth next to his ear. "ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA!"

Eriol nearly fell off the stool he had been sitting on. Nakuru chuckled while Eriol tried to make it seem as if it never happened.

"What do you want Nakuru?" he asked exasperatedly when he noticed his attempts were failing.

Suddenly, Nakuru changed from laughing her head off to glaring at Eriol.

"I was telling you that today I almost got Suppi-chan to get into the tub to take a bath. By himself. But it turns out he was just tricking me," she pouted at the memory. "And he splashed me! He completely soaked me!" her expression changed again when she remembered what happened next. Her expression showed an evil glint. "But, I was already prepared for it!" she said triumphantly, not missing a beat. "I had waterproof clothes and when he noticed it, he made a dash for the door but I caught him!" she had a triumphant smile. "And then I almost drowned him in the tub," she added with a sheepish look.

"You what!" Eriol asked. He never expected Nakuru to be an almost killer, except when she hugged Touya.

"Yes, and now he's mad at me and he won't eat anything I make!"

"He never did before," Eriol reminded her.

"Yes he did! He ate some of it. Sometimes. When I forced him to usually…" she bit her lip. "Okay! Almost never. But this time I was just trying to make him feel better and he made me sad and mad!"

"And your point is?" Eriol asked. He already lost interest long ago.

"Well, even if he was mean, I want to make it up to him. So, I was wondering if you could take us out on Saturday, shopping or eating."

Eriol smirked. He had seen through her lie. "You don't want to make it up to him."

"Of course I do!" Nakuru protested.

"You want to go shopping to buy that dress you saw in a catalog the other day. You know Spinel Sun hates shopping, maybe as much as I do."

"Okay, you win," Nakuru sighed. "But I really want that dress. Please Eriol, would you come with me?"

"Can't."

"WHYYYY?" Nakuru whined.

"I am going to Tomoyo's house," he told her. He had not decided but at least he was getting out of the trouble of carrying Nakuru's bags all day long.

Nakuru's jaw dropped to the floor. "You're going to whose house? For what?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm going to Tomoyo's house. I'm helping her prepare for a presentation," he lied swiftly. He didn't even want to imagine what would happen if he told anyone about the real plans.

"Well then, I hope you have a great time," Nakuru went over and poured some tea into two cups and took one. "I'm going to sleep now," she said while grinning.

"Good night," Eriol called.

"Night," he heard faintly.

As soon as he heard the door bang shut, Eriol slumped into a chair. He drank his tea quietly, recalling the day's events. Suddenly, he recalled something.

He and Tomoyo had their hands together almost the whole day. Looking at his hand, he felt a small tingle run through it as he imagined holding hands with Tomoyo again.

"I'm overthinking this," he said before putting the cup in the sink and heading up to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS in any way, Clamp does. If I did I would be living in a huge mansion with lots of money, living the good life.

**Author's notes: **I'm using my school's schedule. (7:45-2:00) September-December and January-June. Hope you enjoy the second chapter of my first fan fiction! Read and review if you want to.

**The Confession**

**Chapter 2**

"Ohayo," Eriol said as he walked into the classroom Friday morning. He walked towards his desk and saw his desk partner already there. "Ohayo Tomoyo-san," he greeted.

Tomoyo looked up and smiled at him. "Ohayo Eriol-kun. How are you today?" she asked curtly.

"I'm fine, thank you," he smiled back.

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun!" Sakura greeted excitedly behind them. For once she was early for school, with almost ten minutes to spare. Lately she had been arriving early. The reason was suspected to be a certain amber-eyed boy named Syaoran, whom she was currently dating.

"Ohayo Tomoyo-san, Eriol" Syaoran greeted.

"Ohayo," Eriol replied simply.

"Ohayo both of you," Tomoyo looked down to their clasped hands and smirked. "I see you came to school together."

The couple blushed furiously and Sakura freed her hand. Immediately Syaoran took it and held it, blushing even harder than before. "A-as a matter of fact we did," he stuttered.

Tomoyo squealed. "You guys are just too cute!"

"Oh that's right!" Sakura said suddenly. "Tomoyo-chan, I wanted to invite you to my house tomorrow, are you free?"

Tomoyo glanced at Eriol, who, like usual, was a bystander during conversations and only jumped in when he wanted to tease or play with someone's mind.

"Umm, I think I might already have plans for Saturday," she looked back at Sakura. "Gomen nassai Sakura-chan."

"It's alright, some other time then," she looked at Syaoran. "I guess I could just invite a certain lone wolf I know."

Syaoran gulped visibly. Going to Sakura's house meant he had to meet Touya but he'd do anything for Sakura. "Sure, I'd love to," he replied.

"Good morning class," Takashi-sensei greeted as he walked into class. "Please take your seats, class is starting."

Following the teacher's orders, all the students went to their seats and the conversations died down. First period was Geometry and Tomoyo was bored. She knew most of the stuff being taught. She suspected Eriol knew too, but his poker face was better than hers.

She looked down to scribble some notes when she noticed a piece of folded paper sticking out of her notebook. She took it and unfolded it.

'_Come to the music room after school ends. I have to talk to you about __**that**__. -Eriol' _Tomoyo read. _When did he put it in my notebook?_ She thought to herself.

She scribbled a simple reply and passed the note back to him, not as slyly as he had.

School went by pretty fast after that. Soon enough, school was over.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura called. She was always happier after school was over. "The girls and I want to go to Piffle Café, want to come?"

_Wasn't she there yesterday? She must like it a lot._ Tomoyo thought. Instead she said, "Sorry Sakura-chan. I need to go to the music room first, there's something about the choir going on. Maybe Sunday or Monday?"

Sakura looked a bit hurt but she immediately recovered when she heard Tomoyo make plans with her. "Sure!" she chirped.

"Sakura-chan!" they heard three voices call.

"Got to go Tomoyo-chan, catch you later. Bye," she said before running off to the other girls.

"Bye," Tomoyo said to Sakura's retreating back. Tomoyo trudged towards the music room. She had wanted to go with them but she couldn't exactly bail on the meeting with Eriol. Not when it meant he might help her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Music Room<em>**

Tomoyo opened the door to find the blue-haired boy playing the piano. It was a lovely melody.

When Eriol heard the door open, he looked up but continued playing. "Will you sing for me Tomoyo-san?" he asked.

"Wait, is this what I think it is?" she asked when he changed the song.

"If you're thinking 'Woman in Love' by Barbra Streisand, then yes."

"Was this on purpose?" she asked, suspicious.

"Maybe," he replied mysteriously. "Please sing, I'll start over if you want."

"No, it's alright. I'll sing from there."

Tomoyo started singing. It was a lovely melody. She sang beautifully, like always, but this time, there was more emotion to it. After all, she was a woman in love and she felt like defending her love.

"Wow, Tomoyo-san. That was great."

"Thank you, I actually felt really good singing it."

"Take a seat please," Eriol gestured to the space beside him on the stool.

"You mean, over there?" Eriol nodded. Tomoyo hesitated. "Alright then," she sat down next to him casually, careful to leave some space between them.

"Would you play something?" Eriol asked.

"I'm not as good as you," she replied. Eriol looked at her and she caved in. "Only if you promise to sing," she negotiated but then quickly changed her mind. "Actually, I would like you to help me with my videotaping sprees."

Eriol thought for a second. He had fun the day before, as tiring as it was, and it wouldn't bring any harm. Plus, he would get blackmailing material to use against his dear descendant.

"Fair enough, it's a deal," they shook hands.

Tomoyo put her hands on the key and started playing Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. A bit through the piece, Eriol started talking.

"Tomoyo-san."

"Hmm…" she responded absentmindedly. It was a hard piece to remember and she wanted to nail it.

"Why did you ask me to help you?"

Tomoyo didn't miss a beat or flinch. Her presentation was still perfect.

"All the others are busy," she replied simply.

"How so?" Eriol asked.

"They have a partner. Sakura-chan has Syaoran-kun, for example, and Chiharu-chan has Yamazaki-kun."

"What about Naoko and Rika?" Eriol didn't know for sure if they had boyfriends.

"Naoko has had a boyfriend for about two weeks; they need to spend time together. And Rika is dating someone whose name I cannot tell. I promised."

"So you're saying you asked me because I'm the only lonely person of our group," Eriol concluded.

"Yup, exactly why," Tomoyo said.

"Well, I have reached a decision," Eriol told her.

"Speak, please," she pleaded.

"I have decided not to help you."

"What!" Tomoyo looked up dumbfounded from the keys for a second, enough to see his teasing face. She still didn't make a mistake.

"Not for today at least," he smirked. "I take you up on your offer of meeting up tomorrow to plan your confession," he paused. Tomoyo didn't say anything. "I'll help you from tomorrow on."

A smile appeared on Tomoyo's face as she looked up. She had finished the piece and now she could talk freely with Eriol. "Domo arigatou, Eriol-kun."

Her hands went around Eriol's body and hugged him. She pressed her head against his chest.

At first he was surprised, but after a moment he hugged her back. "Always Tomoyo-san."

Tomoyo broke away from the hug and started talking. "Well then, I'll be expecting you at my house tomorrow at 10 in the morning," she stood up and started picking up her stuff.

"Where are you going now?"

"I'm just going to meet up with the girls. They're at Piffle Café," she picked up her school jacket and went back to where Eriol was still sitting. "Thank you again Eriol-kun," she smiled and turned around to leave.

"Tomoyo wait," Eriol said. She was already at the door when he had called her, right from behind. His hand was around her arm, preventing her from leaving.

She turned around to look at him. "Yes, Eriol-kun?" A small frown was adorning her face.

Eriol looked dumbfounded. "I-I just wanted to tell you that you played really well today," he told her.

"O-oh. Thanks," he dropped his hand and she turned around again to leave. "Bye Eriol-kun. See you tomorrow," she said before closing the door.

"See you," he said to the closed door.

Sighing, he went to the stool and slumped in it. His arms were crossed and resting on the piano keys, making a torturous sound, and his head on top of his arms.

* * *

><p><strong><em>School Hallway<em>**

'_Oh my!' _Tomoyo thought. '_Did he really just call me by my name, with no honorifics? It must have just slipped, right?'_

Taking her phone out of her pocket, she dialed Sakura's number.

"Moshi moshi, Sakura speaking."

"Hi Sakura-chan it's me Tomoyo," she greeted. "I already solved the choir problems, are guys still at Piffle Café?"

"Yeah," she heard the girls chatter on the other line. "Tomoyo-chan, is everything alright with the choir?" Sakura asked with a worried tone.

"Oh yeah, it is," she paused. "It's just perfect," she said as she walked out of the school building. "See you in a while."

"Yeah, see you," they both hung up.

Taking one last look at a certain window in the second floor, Tomoyo distinguished a blue-haired boy. She smiled and walked out to meet with her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Okay, I know some, or many, of you don't like listening to excuses, so if you don't, do not read the next sentences. Gomenassai for updating so late, I was sick and really tired, and then school started. Oh, that dreaded place that makes readers suffer! Okay, here's chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you all for reading my story and the faves. Special thanks to: **Tommy-yomz, Bubulona, **and** mysuperlexy43vr **for your reviews, they keep me going :)

**Disclaimer: **

Eriol: Amanbu-chan doesn't own Card Captor Sakura, Clamp does.

Sakura: But she does own the plot and OC's, like the person Tomoyo likes whose name is-

*Amanbu-chan covers Sakura's mouth* Well enjoy this chapter. Wait, Tomoyo when did you get here? And where are you taking Sakura? Come back, don't tease her to death!

* * *

><p><strong>The Confession<strong>

**Chapter 3**

It was a hot fall day in Tomoeda and at 10 o' clock Saturday morning, Eriol had promptly arrived at the Daidouji mansion and waswaiting to be let in. He was wearing blue long pants and a white long-sleeved shirt with black shoes. It was a simple outfit but on him it looked stunning.

"Good morning, who is it at the gate?"

"Eriol Hiiragizawa," he responded.

"Oh, Eriol-sama, yes. Tomoyo-sama has been waiting for you. Please come in," the maid responded politely as the gates opened.

He walked into the property and started up the driveway, marveling at the beauty of the gardens.  
>When he reached the front door, he was about to knock when the door was opened.<p>

"Good morning, young man," a woman who he thought resembled Tomoyo said.

"Good morning Ms." Eriol responded.

"I'm Sonomi Daidouji," she said after she noticed the man didn't recognize who she was. She bowed slightly. Sonomi was wearing a grey woman style suit. The skirt reached to her knees and she had a purple button-up shirt underneath the top of her suit.

"Nice to meet you Daidouji-san, I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa," he bowed too.

"Please come in, Tomoyo will be down in a second," she said before she led him to the living room. Or well, the most used one.

Eriol followed quietly after Sonomi. It was his first time meeting her, and she certainly had an air of grandness about her. Now he could see why Tomoyo has such a strong presence, even without magic.

When they reached the living room Sonomi took a seat in a couch and Eriol took the one opposite from her.

They sat silently for a minute and, for the second time, Eriol felt slightly intimidated by a person without magic. 'No doubt they're family,' he thought. But he wasn't faced by it. He held his head and smiled politely at Sonomi.

In the meantime, Sonomi was looking him over. He was pretty handsome, she concluded. Polite also. A perfect marriage candidate for Tomoyo. She made a mental note to ask Tomoyo about him later on. Or rather, interrogate her about him.

"So, Hiiragizawa-san, what is your business with my daughter?" she asked, her curiosity speaking.

"We are good friends, at least in my opinion," he replied simply, careful not to give their plan away.

"Oh yes, I already know that," she stated with a wave of her hand. She looked at him straight in the eye. "I was asking, what is your business with my daughter?" she asked again. Her voice sounded a little threatening, her protectiveness for her daughter was speaking now.

"Oh," he said dumbly. The question had not taken him by surprise, he even had thought out an answer to this kind of question. What surprised him was the menace in her voice. 'I guess Sakura-san and Tomoyo-san were right when they said she is overprotective of her loved ones.'  
>"I'm here to help her out with a song she is going to sing during the school's next assembly," he stated simply.<p>

"And what is this assembly about?" Sonomi asked.

Eriol was not caught by surprise. He had already expected Sonomi Daidouji to be an intelligent woman. After all, she's Tomoyo's mother.

"The school has recently noted a decrease in the amount of students in afternoon clubs. They did a poll and found out many students don't know about half of the clubs and usually think they're boring," Eriol said before he was interrupted.

"And what's this got to do with the assembly?" Sonomi asked calmly, though she had a good idea of the answer.

"The school has asked all the captains of each club to do a performance, alone or in group, to present their club," Eriol finished his lie. His calmness and swiftness while talking created the effect he wanted, no one could see through his lies. Unless they knew him enough and were not gullible.

"Oh, my dear Tomoyo, leader of the choir group," Sonomi said with stars in her eyes. She rested her head on top her hands and sighed dreamily. "Do they allow parents to come in?" Sonomi asked in rapture. She could just see Tomoyo singing deftly and with perfect skills on top of the stage, looking like an angel.

"I'm afraid not, Daidouji-san," Sonomi looked crestfallen.

"Oh," she muttered, her eyes losing the glimmer they had just mere seconds ago. Then they lit up again as an idea crossed her mind. "But you could tape her for me, couldn't you Hiragizawa-kun?" Sonomi asked, her usual calmness gone now that they were talking about her daughter.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible either as I'm playing the piano for the choir,"he said.

Again Sonomi looked crestfallen but her face lit up again as yet another idea occurred to her.

"Oh, I just had the greatest idea!" she chimed happily. "Sakura-chan could videotaped it for me!" she exclaimed happily. But then she looked at Eriol's face. It looked pained. "What's wrong Hiragizawa-kun? Are you feeling ill?" she asked as concern replaced the happiness that had just been in her face.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you. But," he stopped, afraid to continue. Or at least that's what it seemed like to Sonomi.

"Go on child," she prodded.

"Electronic devices are not allowed at school, even less during an assembly. Sakura-san would get in trouble."

Sonomi's face fell. Sonomi's voice cracked a bit as she talked. "Oh," she mumbled again. Then she smiled, yet it didn't reach her eyes. "It can't be helped then," she said as she smiled politely. Eriol didn't want to lie to Sonomi, much less make her sad, but he was sworn to secrecy by Tomoyo. He didn't want to even imagine what would happen to him if he gave her secret away.

Just then, Tomoyo walked in. Eriol's back was facing her.

"Mom? Are you crying?" she asked worriedly.

She was wearing a knee length summer dress and yellow flats. The dress was not too tight on the top but from there on it flowed down freely. A yellow headband adorned her black purple hair. She wore no makeup other than a bit of lip gloss she sometimes decided to use.

Eriol jumped slightly, almost unnoticeably. He could never notice when Tomoyo crept up like that behind him, and it put his hair on end. Not that he would ever admit that though.

"Oh no sweetie, I'm alright," Sonomi said quickly. Her eyes immediately lit up at the sight of her daughter and her smile was now real. "But why didn't you tell me you had a performance at the upcoming school assembly?"

Tomoyo looked down and saw Eriol, he was smiling. A smile she knew too well, a smile that was almost a smirk. She liked to call it 'hidden smirk' as it seemed as if he wanted to hide something yet seem polite.

"Ohayo Eriol-kun," she said politely, a 'hidden smirk' also on her face as she understood the message. How she could seem to use telepathy with Eriol without magic no one knew.

"Ohayo Tomoyo-san," Eriol responded, noticing her hands were resting on the couch's back. 'How does she do it?" Eriol asked himself. He never noticed when she got so close. He was always amazed by Tomoyo.

She lifted her face to her mother. "I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would be sad when you heard about it. I know you hate to miss my performances, even if you have not missed a single one of them," she said smiling sweetly at her mother. She knew how much she overworked herself to see her shows. She always found a way to at least see Tomoyo's turn in a show.

"You know me too well Tomoyo," she said fondly to her daughter. "Well you kids should go up and practice, it's already..." she paused to look at her watch. Her eyes widened. "10:20! I'm going to be late for my meeting."

"You're gonna be late? You're never late," Tomoyo said not believing her mother's words.

"I got caught up talking to your lovely friend Tomoyo, he's great company." she started picking up her purse and coat. "It was a pleasure meeting you Hiragizawa-kun, thank you for always taking care of my daughter. And sorry for leaving like this," she said and bowed.

"No problem," he responded, bowing also.

"Tomoyo, please follow me outside for a second," she said as she started walking out of the living room.

"Yes Mother," Tomoyo replied. She started walking out but stopped at the door. "You can wait here or go to my room Eriol-kun, I'll be just a second," she said, looking over her shoulder, before she stepped out. Her mother was in front of the limo when she caught up with her.

"He's quite a catch Tomoyo, I hope he likes you back. He is such a great marriage prospect," Sonomi said slyly, not caring about getting to the point slowly. She wasn't a person to beat around the bush unless she really needed to.

"What? Mom what are you talking about?" Tomoyo asked nervously.

"Oh puh-lease! I saw through it all. I know you both were lying. I am a great actress myself aren't I?

Fake tears and all," she laughed like Tomoyo when she teases Sakura. (**A/N:** which in case you don't know is extremely creepy and it's like hohoho).

"You're not late are you, Mom?" Tomoyo inquired.

"No, I'm never late," Tomoyo sweat dropped as her mom got into the limo. She rolled down the window and stuck her head out. "See you later sweetie," Tomoyo leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek. "And don't do anything naughty," she said in Tomoyo's ear.

Tomoyo couldn't help but blush as the limo rode down the driveway. She knew this wouldn't happen, but the mere thought of her doing 'that' made her blush.

Controlling herself, and her thoughts, she walked back into the house and to the living room, only to find Eriol gone.

* * *

><p>Eriol smirked when he heard the sound of Tomoyo's footsteps fade away until they were inaudible.<p>

_'Everything went according to plan,'_ he thought to himself. _'Tomoyo's mother doesn't know she likes someone and I won't be completely humiliated.'_

Little did he know that Sonomi had already started planning his wedding to Tomoyo with stars in her eyes and a dreamy smile, like a teenager in love.

He stood up and headed to Tomoyo's room.

So lost in thought he was that he almost missed the turn to her room. Thankfully, he noticed in time, and saved himself from getting completely lost.

Curiosity was getting the best of him. He wanted to know who the guy Tomoyo liked was but he didn't dare risk losing his reputation.

Eriol had never cared about where he stood socially in the school, but he certainly wasn't fond of humiliation. Not that he ever had a taste of it.

He stopped in front of Tomoyo's double doors and knocked before going in.

"Sorry to intrude," he mumbled politely, knowing how much girls treasure their privacy.

And then he looked up.

Clothes.

Paper.

Sewing machines.

Thread.

That was all he could see. Tomoyo's room was a mess but then, as he continued looking around, he noticed that the only messy spot was where all of those things were found. The rest of her room was as neat as pin.

'She must've been designing clothes for Sakura-san,' he chuckled.

He went to sit on the small dining set in Tomoyo's room when he stopped. It was full of papers. He groaned as he looked around for a place to sit. Tomoyo would surely eat him alive if he damaged any of her designs. Had he paid any heed to them, he would've discovered they were designs for men and not the usual , which was clothes for Sakura.

He discovered the only furniture not filled with paper was her bed. Slowly, he made his way to her bed, looking around anxiously to find any place he could sit on.

He knew waiting for someone wasn't bad. Now, waiting for a person of the opposite sex in their room and on their bed, well that surely implied a lot. Even more to Tomoyo, who had just been teased by her mother about the same subject.

Grudgingly, he sat on her bed. It was extremely comfortable and his shoulders were sore.

'Mm, how would it feel if I lay down here?' he thought as he decided that lying down for a while won't do any harm.

'So comfortable,' Eriol thought as he lay down on top of her pillows.

Soon enough he was drifting off to a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>"Oh my, he fell asleep," a raiven-haired beauty said looking at the blue haired man on her bed. She was about to wake him up when she noticed how at ease and peaceful he looked.<p>

'He probably has not slept well, I'll let him be,' she decided wisely. She took off his glasses to make him more comfortable.

She sat down on the other side of her bed quietly and sang to him lullabies to keep him asleep. Soon, she also fell asleep to her own spell.

* * *

><p>Eriol was dreaming of an angel. No it was more than that, he decided through his grogginess.<p>

There were no words to describe how perfect the voice sounded, how it looked. It was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He called her 'Angel' in his mind.

Angel had bluish-purple hair and blue eyes. Her skin was porcelain-like. For some reason, Eriol's vision was blurred and he couldn't see her features perfectly but she was amazingly stunning. The most beautiful person he had ever seen.

Even when she stopped singing, he was marveled by her intelligence. They spoke for about 1 hour and when they stopped talking, they just stared at each other.

"I like you Eriol-kun," the angel said.

"I like you too," he responded. "But may I please know your name?"

"There's no need to tell you, you already know who I am, you just need to accept me and your feelings," she told him with a sad smile.

"But I already told you I like you!" he said desperately when the angel stood up and slowly started walking away from him.

"And yet you don't even remember who I am," she said before she turned her back towards him, but it was too late. He had seen the tears in her eyes. He felt a pang of hurt in his heart and had a déjà vu feeling when he saw her hair flutter, playing with the wind.

"Wait! Don't leave, I must know your name!" he yelled, running after her.

"You'll know soon my love," she turned around and kissed him on the lips. It was short and sweet and filled with love. Then she flew away, away from him. Leaving him dazed and confused as he yelled for her to come back. Unfazed, the angel continued to fly away singing the loveliest yet saddest song he had ever heard. It was about unrequited love.

Eriol woke up startled, sweat streaming down his face.

"Where am I?" he whispered, to no one in particular. He looked to his right and saw Tomoyo. He was even more confused than before. 'How did she get in my room?' he thought to himself. Though a thought more important than his location intruded his mind. Tomoyo and Angel looked strangely similar.

"Oh Eriol-kun, you're awake. Great," she said with a groggy smile. He was jerked away from his thoughts. Then he remembered. He was at Tomoyo's house, supposed to be helping her with her plan. And he had fallen asleep and had the best dream ever.

Tomoyo noticed the sweat on his face. "My, my, Eriol-kun! Did you have nightmare?" she asked with concern.

"No, it was actually the best dream I've ever had," he said, his eyes had a distant look.

Tomoyo gave him a handkerchief, which he accepted gratefully.

"I'll wash it and return it tomorrow," Eriol told her.

"No need, I can have it washed right here," she said before she extended her hand.

Eriol chuckled. "How smart of me, I forgot this is your house," he said sarcastically. He was still in a daze from seeing the beauty in his dream. Tomoyo giggled.

"Well then, I think we should start planning my confession," she said cheerfully. She wanted to appear to be energetic. Soon, though, she felt a yawn rise up her throat and she was unable to stifle it.

"Sorry," she said while rubbing her eyes. She did it in a childish way that made her look cute. "I guess I'm a little bit sleepy."

"You stayed up late doing designs for Sakura-san, didn't you?" Eriol inquired.

_'Actually I was doing clothes for **him**'_ she said on her mind.

"How did you know?" Tomoyo said instead.

"As I said on Friday, that's what knowing each other for too long does," he paused. "And there are a bunch of clothes and paper scattered around your room," he gestured towards the messiest corner, which, obviously, was where her sewing machine was. Or where it was supposed to be.

One could barely see the sewing machine through all the mess.

"Gomen for all the mess, I just got inspired," Tomoyo apologized. She didn't lie, she had gotten inspired. First, she thought of her dear Kura-chan but then the boy of her dreams filled her mind and before she knew it, she had done about 20 sketches. Then she got the cloth and got to work. She had managed to make five outfits before sleep called for her, at four in the morning.

"It's alright," he chuckled. He was in a good mood after his dream. Though not knowing 'Angel's' real name was really bothering him.

"Well, we better get to work, we already wasted about one hour and half doing nothing," then Tomoyo glanced at her watch and felt her eyes open wide. It was almost two o'clock.

"I guess we lost more time than that, right?" Tomoyo couldn't help but nod.

Almost simultaneously, both noticed their positions. Tomoyo's leg and arm were hugging Eriol while Eriol had slipped a hand around Tomoyo's waist and pulled her close. Tomoyo's knee length dress had hitched up to over mid-thigh. Eriol had loosened the first two buttons of his shirt while sleeping because of the heat. Their hands were clasped together.

Eriol smirked while Tomoyo fought with the blush that wanted to creep up her cheeks.

"Well well well," Eriol said. "Compromising position and state we're in," he said teasing.

"Shut up, Eriol-kun," she said in a playful tone. She struggled to sit up but his hold on her waist was tight.

He noticed her struggle and let go. Almost immediately she sat up. This, obviously, was supposed to better their situation but made it worse.

"Wow, Tomoyo-san! I didn't know you were so daring," Eriol said in mock surprise, still smirking.

This time Tomoyo blushed when she noticed what she had done. She was straddling Eriol!

She put her hands on Eriol's chest to help her keep her balance while she got off. Eriol wanted to tease her a bit more though.

He grabbed one of her wrists and with his other hand pulled her down slightly.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo shrieked. "What are you doing!"

"Nothing, I just don't want you to leave just yet," he said. Tomoyo was so nervous she didn't notice the teasing tone of his voice.

He pulled her down even more, their lips mere inches away from each other.

Suddenly, they heard a knock and the door and before they could react it swung open.

"Excuse me Tomoyo-sama, is there something you need?" a maid asked while bowing. She had not noticed the positions Eriol and Tomoyo were in. When she raised her head she blushed immediately.

"Hikari-san! You must not go in without hearing words of entrance!" another maid scolded.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo-sama, Hikari-san is a newbie and doesn't know the proper manners of a maid," Megumi, another maid, said. She also bowed before looking into the room and then she raised her head she blushed. "S-sorry for interrupting. I-if you don't need anything, we'll take our leave,"

Megumi stammered before she and Hikari bowed and left, leaving the door closed.

* * *

><p><em>Outside Tomoyo's Room<em>

Both maids were tomato red when they left the room and walked down the hallway. She couldn't believe the sweet, young master would do such a daring thing as straddling a man. Hikari, though she was surprised, did not want to tell Sonomi because she said that was normal at Tomoyo's age.

Megumi did want to tell because she always wanted the best for Tomoyo. She was like the daughter she'd never had, all her kids were boys, and she had seen her grow up since a very tender age. She wasn't about to let a man ruin her!

'I need to tell this to Sonomi-sama!' Megumi thought.

* * *

><p><em>Tomoyo's room.<em>

Tomoyo stood frozen in shock while Eriol laughed beneath her.

'I can't believe we were caught in this position! We weren't even doing anything wrong! And I just froze there!' Tomoyo thought angrily to herself.

While Tomoyo was mentally scolding herself, Eriol was laughing. Loud and long.

"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo shrieked, this time her voice had a slightly reproaching tone.

"Yes Tomoyo-san?" Eriol asked innocently. At the sound of her voice Eriol immediately calmed down. He knew if he kept on laughing she would make his life hell. Well, more than she already planned it to be after his little stunt.

"Don't you dare 'yes' me with that innocent look on your face!" Tomoyo commanded, she was losing her temper. Eriol immediately stiffened. "Gosh that was so embarrassing!"

"Um, Tomoyo-san," Eriol started before he was silenced.

"Shush!" Eriol closed his mouth. Tomoyo put her hands on her head and started shaking it, oblivious to their situation. "How am I going to explain this to Mother? She'll tease me endlessly about this when she hears from Megumi-san."

"Tomoyo-san," Eriol tried again. He noticed it was useless as she kept her hands on either side of her head. Suddenly her eyes opened wide but they were hazed.

_'Oh oh,'_ thought Eriol.

"Yes, that's it!" Tomoyo exclaimed, her eyes shining. "I'll tell her the truth!"

"What!"

Tomoyo had not heard him, lost again in her own world. "That won't work, she will still tease me" she said as she perused for more ideas.

"Hmm, she might believe me if I tell her that we were working on a play," she clasped her hands together. "Yes! You were my enemy and I was the one who was supposed to destroy you!"

Tomoyo's eyes glistened again. Meanwhile, Eriol was becoming uneasy.

"Tomoyo-san," Eriol said her name cautiously, not wanting to anger the beast. I mean, the umm... princess.

"Yes, Hiiragizawa-kun," Tomoyo asked, her voice ice cold. Her eyes were slightly glaring at Eriol, yet maintaining a certain politeness, and her smile could give hypothermia to anyone.

She was mad at him, he was the reason she needed to lie to her mother.

"I think you should get off now," Eriol said slowly.

Tomoyo looked down to where she was sitting. Her eyes opened wide. She had been so lost in thought she had not noticed she had not gotten off of Eriol and was still straddling him.

Nonchalantly she got off of the bed, and Eriol consequently, and made her way to the dining set. A slight blush was decorating her porcelain-like cheeks.

Soon enough though, her blush had died down and Eriol was helping her clear the table. Eriol was on one end of it and Tomoyo on the other, they would meet up in the middle.

After 5 minutes of picking up and organizing the papers, they stacked them all together and put them away in a drawer.

"That was a tough job," Tomoyo said sarcastically.

"The toughest one I've ever done, I even broke a sweat," Eriol responded. He wiped the invisible sweat from his forehead for dramatic effect.

Tomoyo couldn't help but giggle. It was melody to Eriol's ears.

Tomoyo suddenly clasped her hands together. "Well, better get to work and start our formulating a plan," she walked to her bedside table, opened a drawer, and took some paper and some pencils. She walked back to the dining table where Eriol was standing next to.

Eriol pulled a chair for Tomoyo and she sat down, mumbling a thank you. He sat down next to her.

"Did you have anything in mind for your confession?" Eriol asked.

"I do," Tomoyo replied. "I was thinking I could take him to the back of the school building and confess to him there," she waited for his reaction. He chuckled.

"I don't believe that was the best plan you could come up with," he told her truthfully.

"It isn't, I just wanted to see your reaction," she smiled. "I was thinking of making some clothes for him. Actually, I already did some designs for him."

"May I see them?" Eriol asked.

"Of course, but then we must get them from the papers we just put away."

"Well that's a problem…" he stood up and walked over to the drawer with the papers. "May I?" Tomoyo nodded. Eriol took the papers from the drawer and carried them back to the table. "All that work for nothing."

They started sorting out the papers by male and female designs. They were done in about two minutes. By then end of it, they had a pile of about 30 female clothing designs and 20 male designs. They had approximately 15 baby designs and 15 child unisex, for no apparent reason. The other designs were put away in the drawer, again.

Eriol studied each and every design intently, trying to figure out similar characteristics between all the drawings. At first, he didn't notice any similarities; Tomoyo was extremely careful and random when she had a secret. Though, when he played them on the table, he noticed that in most of the drawings, the model had brownish-blondish hair and green eyes.

'Hmm, not many have that combination of traits,' he thought as he remembered it in his mind.

"Eriol-kun, aren't you going to say something?" Tomoyo asked him.

"I'm sorry, I was immersed in these," he pointed to the designs. "They're really good."

Tomoyo smiled, "Thanks."

"I think you should choose this one," he said as he pointed to a design. The model had black pants, a white shirt, and a black leather jacket. It was simple, but it gave off a semi-informal air.

"I like that one too," Tomoyo smiled. "Actually, I already started doing that one," she got up and hurriedly walked over to her sewing machine. There, she wrestled a bit with the mess until she found the pants.

"I guess we should use this one then," Eriol suggested. Tomoyo nodded in response.

Tomoyo walked back to the table and sat down on it, not the chair.

"Well that's very lady-like," Eriol mumbled sarcastically.

Tomoyo glared at him. "Shut it, Eriol-kun," she said. She was tired and a bit moody because of her lack of sleep. "Please," she added as an afterthought. Eriol couldn't help but chuckle.

Tomoyo was deep in thought as she put her hands behind her and leaned on them. She threw her head back and her hair tumbled down her back. A small breeze coming from an open window swayed her hair gently. She looked stunning.

"Tomoyo-san," Eriol started. Her head snapped back up. "Could you please tell me something about this guy? You know the curiosity kills the cat, right?"

"But you aren't a…" Tomoyo stopped suddenly. "Actually, you certainly do look like the Cheshire cat sometimes, as strange as that is."

"Does this mean you're going to tell me because you don't want to see your harmless cat killed?" Eriol asked, an innocent look on his face.

Tomoyo chuckled. "Alright, but I will only tell you the vaguest of details."

"Works for me," Eriol said, satisfied.

She sighed before talking. "He has brown hair with some yellow streaks. His eyes are a beautiful green, not as beautiful as Sakura's though. He plays soccer and he gets pretty good grades."

Eriol expected her to continue, she seemed as if she were on a roll, always looking to the ceiling as if in a daze, but she stopped, leaving him hanging, wanting more information. For some reason, he was also slightly jealous, but his poker face hid that perfectly.

Instead of asking for more, he said, "You should sing."

Tomoyo looked weirdly at him. "Now?"

"No, I mean for when you confess. Your voice is beautiful, you know?"

"Thank you," Tomoyo thought about it. "It would be nice. It'll help me calm down. I always feel at ease when I sing. But I don't know which one I should sing."

"You should sing 'Yubiwa' by Maya Sakamoto," he looked up for a second and thought he saw hurt cross her face but when he looked up again, it was changed to a blank stare. "You know, the one we sang for Valentine's day at La Seine," he tried explaining. [**A/N: **this is taken from another fan fiction. It's 'The New Trials of Card Captor Sakura and Friends,' or simply New Trials, by Wish-chan, specifically chapter 67.5.]

"Yeah, I think I will," she still had a blank look on her face as she stared at nothing in particular. "Thank you, Eriol-kun."

Suddenly, Eriol felt a big gap separating him from Tomoyo. As if their friendship was being slowly severed and it would be over soon. He didn't like it one bit.

He looked at his watch. It was four in the afternoon. He got up and started picking everything up. "I'm sorry, Tomoyo-san. I promised Nakuru I would take her shopping and if I don't, she'll be mad. Actually, I think she would be rather fuming."

"It's alright, I know how much she means to you," she paused. "And how bad she can react."

"Thank you for understanding."

By this point, Tomoyo had also started picking everything up and they were done in an instant. They left everything on the desk.

"I'll see you out," Tomoyo offered.

"Thank you."

They walked in silence to the door. For once, it was an uncomfortable one. When they reached the gate, Tomoyo was actually glad it was over.

"See you Monday, Tomoyo-san," Eriol started walking out. "I had fun."

"Yeah, me too," Tomoyo smiled and waved. She stood there, staring at his back as he walked. Away from her. She felt lonely. Stepping out to the street, she called out after him.

"ERIOL-KUN!" she yelled. He turned around to face her with a smile. "Thank you!" then she waved and walked back into her house.

He waved back, even though she couldn't see him. "Always," he whispered.

The walk to his house was an undisturbed one, and he spent it thinking about that last thank you. It somehow felt as if it had two meanings. He knew she was thinking him for helping her, but he couldn't figure out the other one. At first he thought he was being paranoid about it but he concluded he wasn't.

'If I were,' he thought, 'I would have not felt the loneliness those simple two words were filled with.'

But there was something he had failed to notice from the distance. She said it with a smile but as she walked back in, a stray tear adorned her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hello, again. Hope you liked it. Please review, feedback is always welcomed (I want to improve my writing skills). And sorry for all the mistakes, it's too long of a chapter for me to check it all. And I'm extremely lazy. See you next chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura, unfortunately. The plot and other characters are mine though.

**Author's Note: **I've decided to put everything in the bottom, most likely. Like that, if you just want to skip it, it's easier :) Enjoy.

**The Confession**

Chapter 4

**Monday morning. ~7:35**

"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo called when she spotted him. He was almost walking into the school building. "Wait up!"

Eriol turned around and stopped when Tomoyo called him. He smiled at the sight of her. Like always, she looked stunning, even if she were only wearing the school uniform.

"Ohayo Tomoyo-san. How's life treating you this lovely morning?" he asked casually.

"Ohayo," Tomoyo smiled. "It's been pretty good. Actually, it became better just two minutes ago," she beckoned Eriol to move closer. She put her mouth next to his ear. "I have something to tell you," she said before she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the back of the school.

"Well this isn't suspicious behavior," Eriol teased Tomoyo. She leaned against the wall while Eriol stood some steps away.

She smiled mischievously. "I needed to get you alone to tell you this. No one else can know about this," she said mysteriously, winking at Eriol. "Come here, please. This is secret."

Eriol walked over to Tomoyo, suspicion clouding his mind. He kept a mischievous smile on his face, keeping his calm façade up.

Suddenly, Tomoyo grabbed his tie and pulled his face down. Their mouths were inches away and their eyes were locked. Tomoyo was glaring, Eriol was startled.

"You must not tell this to anyone, Eriol-kun. Or I swear I will take it all out on you. All. Out."

He was baffled. He had never seen Tomoyo look so menacing before. "Hai," he mumbled.

Tomoyo's eyes softened and so did Eriol's. In an instant, they had lost themselves in each other's eyes.

His arms were placed on the wall on either side of Tomoyo's head, trapping her, and Tomoyo placed a hand on his cheek and the other on his shoulder. Their lips got closer and closer. They were mere inches from touching.

They could feel each other's breath on top of their lips. The kiss was tender, sweet, and short. They parted and gazed at each other's eyes again. Neither could stop themselves.

Their lips met again, this time hungrily, as they closed their eyes. They kissed passionately, their lips clashing for dominance. Tomoyo let out a sigh of comfort during it but before she could catch her breath again, her lips were covered again. She moved her hands through his hair, messing it up, while he held her by the waist, pressing their bodies together. Tomoyo licked Eriol's lip softly. He counterattacked by nibbling on her lower lip, causing a slight moan to escape from Tomoyo's throat.

Suddenly they heard the 5 minute bell ring, taking them out of their reverie. They both looked into each other eyes, catching their breath.

Slowly, they let go of each other and put some distance between them.

"I-I gotta h-head to class now," Tomoyo stuttered, a blush crossing her cheeks.

"Yeah, okay," Eriol said, a slight blush also adorning his cheeks. The situation was so awkward.

Tomoyo started walking away but stopped and turned around. "Oh and thank you Eriol-kun," she smiled.

"For what?" he asked. He thought he already knew the answer but he needed to ask.

"I needed the practice," she said before winking and walking away. He had a poker face on when he replied with a simple "No problem."

Eriol stood baffled as he leant against the wall after Tomoyo was gone. '_Did that kiss really happen?_' he asked himself. _'Does she really not care? Am I just a toy for her? Well, she did kiss me first…'_

His mouth turned up into a smirk. Two can play that game he thought as he stood up. Casually, he walked over to the classroom.

It was going to be a fun week.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else at school.<p>

Tomoyo leaned against her locker and slid down until she was sitting. She put her hand over her mouth, her blush increasing as she remembered the scene.

She was so happy that they kissed. She couldn't believe it! But then again, his face showed no emotion. That was the reason for her comment at the end. His face was the same as always.

'_He kissed me! He kissed me first!'_ Tomoyo thought giddily. But then she remembered his expression after the kiss. To her, he had looked emotionless because she could not see his face clearly. _'Am I just a toy for him?'_ she asked herself.

She stood up and took her books out of her locker. _'Two can play that game,'_ she thought as she walked to class, a smirk adorning her confident face.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday morning<strong>

Tomoyo took a last glance towards the mirror in her room, admiring the work she had done. With a triumphant smile she headed outside to her limo to be driven to school.

Usually she walked to school or rode a simple car, but today she felt the need to be flashy. She checked her watch when she was comfortably sitting inside of the limo.

She smirked. It was 7:25, the time at which most students started arriving to school.

Then she looked down at her outfit, still smirking. Tomoyo had gone for a more revealing and less concealing look, but not sluttyish.

She had loosened up another button of her blouse than she usually did and wore a bra that showed her cleavage. Her skirt had also been hiked up a bit to above mid-thigh.

A small touch of make-up was on her face. Her face looked natural and more refreshing than usual.

She was going to drop some socks off!

A glance out the window and a call from the chauffer alerted Tomoyo that she was at school. She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She checked her outfit and, once again, glanced out the window.

The first person she spotted was Eriol, calmly walking to school, looking hotter than usual. He had also unbuttoned some more buttons than usual and was wearing contact lenses, making his eyes look more piercing. Any girl would get lost in them.

Many girls' heads turned to look at him. Tomoyo could imagine them squealing in joy just because he greeted them. She rolled her eyes.

'I'll just fight fire with fire,' Tomoyo thought. She dropped her bag on the seat and got out. Eriol was almost in front of the limo. Acting as if she had forgotten her bag, she leaned in to get her bag. Knowing her skirt had hiked up a lot, and that boys were watching, she fought off the blush, successfully.

When she turned around, she shuffled through her bag to see if she had everything, always looking down.

Suddenly she felt herself hit something and the floor coming closer. A hand clasped around her wrist and another around her waist.

"Got to be more careful Tomoyo-san. I think Sakura-san is rubbing off her clumsiness on you," Eriol warned jokingly, smiling down at her. During the 'gentleman-saves-the-princess-moment,' meaning Eriol catching Tomoyo, he had accidentally placed one of her hands against his chest. The other was placed on his shoulder when she had instinctively grabbed him when she was falling.

She looked at him straight in the eye. It was such a mistake.

They couldn't tear their gazes away from each other's eyes. Both of them were lost in the whirlpool of color in each other's eyes. Tomoyo's phone vibrated in her skirt's pocket [**A/N:** yes, you heard right, her skirt has pockets. And why is this? Because she's Tomoyo and she's cool.] taking her out of her trance.

"Arigatou, Eriol-kun," Tomoyo flashed him her best smile, before anything happened. She straightened up and he let go of her.

She took out her phone and looked at the screen. It was a text message from Sakura. _'Way to ruin the moment Sakura-chan,' _Tomoyo thought. Then she stopped and frowned. _'I mean, thanks for saving me from embarrassing myself Sakura-chan,'_ she covered up for herself in her mind.

_From: Saku-chan._

_To: Tommy-chan_

_What was that I just saw Tommy? Did you and Eriol just have a moment? Was this your goal? By the way, I like your new way of dressing ;)_

Tomoyo looked nervously at the text. She couldn't believe Sakura saw through her so easily. She looked around searching for Sakura around campus. Sakura was nowhere in sight.

Sighing, she started walking. Sakura was finally learning something useful from Tomoyo.

Behind her, Eriol was keeping up with her pace. Abruptly, Tomoyo swiveled around to face him. She clashed headfirst into his chest, hitting her nose slightly.

"Ouch," she said as she touched her nose with one hand. She felt a hand lift her chin up.

Eriol was examining her nose. "Hmm, no real damage has been done. I think your beauty won't be severed by this," Eriol flashed a heart melting smile. "And gomennasai."

"Apology accepted, but it was my fault. Gomennasai," Tomoyo apologized.

They started walking again towards the school building.

"May I ask why you are dress differently today, Tomoyo-san?"

"Yes you can ask, but that doesn't mean I'll answer to it. By the way, why are you dressed differently today?" she asked curiously.

"No reason; just thought it would be fun to do it. And if your reason is the same as mine, then I can see it has worked perfectly," Tomoyo finally noticed that almost everyone was staring at them.

They were a striking pair, the Ice Royalty. And their looks fit so well together, especially to some students today. Some sent glares to either Tomoyo or Eriol, jealousy overcoming them.

Tomoyo smiled as she took notice of the stares. "It has worked," she lied perfectly as Eriol chuckled silently.

Tomoyo stopped in front of her locker and put in the combination. Eriol was watching her while leaning against the other lockers. "So what are your plans for today Eriol-kun. And I mean mischievous plans," Tomoyo glanced at him briefly before going back to taking her books out.

"Well, I'm just going to tease some girls today, including Sakura-san, and Syaoran-kun too," he replied with a smile. Tomoyo could already see the scene unfolding in her head and chuckled.

Eriol would say something that Sakura wouldn't understand but Syaoran will. Being as explosive as he is, Syaoran will blush, depending on what is said, and then try to beat Eriol but, as always, it will go terribly wrong. The usual.

"Well that ought to be fun," Tomoyo said. She had actually planned to do something similar, but not with any of her friends' boyfriends, except with Syaoran, he and Sakura were as dense as ever.

'_This day will be fun,'_ both Tomoyo and Eriol thought as they walked to their classroom.

* * *

><p><em>Lunch Time<em>

"So, Syaoran-kun," Eriol started. He noticed Syaoran's glared at him as soon as he said his name. Deciding it was a bad choice, he turned to Sakura with a smile plastered on his face. "Sakura-san, I have a question."

Sakura smile innocently at him, oblivious to the mischievous glint in his eyes. "Sure," she chirped. They were having lunch in the classroom and had joined their desks together.

Eriol's face turned serious and Sakura's smile disappeared as she noticed his change too.

"How," Eriol glanced at Tomoyo, smirking internally. She was videotaping everything. "How far have you and Syaoran-kun gone?"

Syaoran immediately blushed while Sakura just tilted her head to the side, expressing her confusion.

"You mean, in a date?" she asked innocently. Eriol nodded and Syaoran blushed even more.

"Well, we have gone to many places. But there is one that is always in my mind," she stopped to smile sweetly at Syaoran. "Syaoran-kun had taken me to Tokyo and we were having so much fun that when we came out, it was already dark and all the trains had departed. We ended up needing to stay in a-"

Sakura was cut off by Syaoran slamming his hand on the table and standing up, attracting many people's attention. He was furiously glaring at Eriol.

"I will not allow you to ask those types of questions, Hiiragizawa," Syaoran threatened.

"Syaoran-kun! What are you doing? He asked a perfectly good question. Why can't he know where we have travelled?" Sakura reprimanded him naively.

Defeated, Syaoran slumped back on his chair and kicked Eriol under the table. Eriol kept on smiling as if nothing had happened.

Tomoyo just giggled while watching the whole scene from the camera's small screen.

* * *

><p><em>After School<em>

"Tomoyo-chan! Are you going shopping with us?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I can't."

Sakura's face clearly showed a shocked expression. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Tomoyo was refusing an offer to go shopping. An offer to dress Sakura in cute dresses and buy clothes for her to wear. Sakura was stunned beyond words.

Seeing her expression, Tomoyo decided to elaborate. "I have plans with Eriol-kun. He's helping me with something."

Sakura's face visibly relaxed. She smiled at her best friend and put both hands on Tomoyo's shoulders. Suddenly, Tomoyo felt Sakura's arm wrap around her neck. Tomoyo hugged her back

"I wish you luck," Sakura whispered in her ear. The embrace broke as quickly as it started.

"Bye Tomoyo-chan, catch you later!" Sakura left running to meet up with the other girls, leaving a confused Tomoyo behind.

"Why did she wish me luck?" Tomoyo asked to herself. Shrugging it off, she walked towards the music room.

* * *

><p><em>Music room<em>

Tomoyo looked down at her outfit. She had buttoned up a button as she felt uncomfortable with the extra and lusty stares she was receiving from the boys. Now, though, she decided to unbutton it.

She took a deep breath and opened the door.

A gasp escaped from her mouth. Eriol was sitting calmly on a chair, his feet propped up on a table. He was sitting there, shirtless. His toned muscles were clearly showing. Tomoyo couldn't help but blush, yet she calmed herself quickly enough.

She cleared her throat falsely. Eriol casually looked to his right and looked at Tomoyo. He smirked.

"Hello Tomoyo-san," he greeted, still sitting down.

"Hello Eriol-kun, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Thank you. You?"

"I'm fine. Thanks."

Coming to her senses, Tomoyo walked over to where Eriol was, not noticing some pencils on her way, making her trip and fall. On top of Eriol's bare chest.

"I think someone has been braver than usual," Eriol smirked. _'Worked perfectly.'_

"This was not my fault! There was something on the floor and I tripped."

"Oh, I'm so hurt. Are you trying to say that we would only be found in this situation only if you tripped?"

"I- I. Um."

"By the way, I see nothing on the floor."

Tomoyo tried to turn around to see but Eriol's hands had held her arms form the moment she lifted her head up after falling.

"Oh no. You're not getting away that easily," Eriol warned. "You hurt me," Tomoyo had an incredulous look on her face.

"No I-"

"Yes you did," Eriol cut her off. "Both mentally and physically," he said while he pointed to a bruise on his chest from when Tomoyo fell. It was starting to turn red.

"Gomennasai," Tomoyo said.

"That won't do," Eriol complained. "You know, you hurt me mentally. That scar doesn't go away unlike the physical one. I could commit suicide because of what you said!" Eriol faked being nervous and depressed.

"No you won't!"

"Okay, I won't. But I do think I need some repayment." He placed an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Her legs were on either side of his.

"Fine," Tomoyo mumbled.

"I want you to…" he paused for suspense. Tomoyo could feel his breath on her lips as he pulled her closer to his face. Her lips parted unconsciously. "Practice your song with me."

Tomoyo came back to her senses as she heard what he said. "Wait, what?"

"I want you to practice the song with me," Eriol repeated.

"But, I wouldn't be making it up to you, would I? You know, since we were already going to do that," Tomoyo reasoned.

"You do have a point there. Well then, let me think again."

Tomoyo stared at Eriol's eyes while he thought, not bothered by her staring. Actually, he was amused by her reaction. His eyes, with no glasses, were even brighter today. They just pulled her into a deep trance. Her eyes went down to his lips.

Before, she thought he was going to ask her to practice kissing with him. It had really surprised her when he didn't say that. It surprised her even more when she refused to accept to practice the song with him.

"Tomoyo-san," Eriol called. Her eyes immediately snapped up to his.

"Yes, Eriol-kun?"

"I know what I want to practice," Tomoyo nodded, prodding him to continue speaking. "I want you to practice… kissing me."

Even though she had expected this to happen, Tomoyo was speechless. When she found her voice again, she yelled "NANI!"

Eriol covered his ear dramatically. "Well, I think it's fair, since you didn't tell me you wanted to practice and kissed me yesterday. Plus, now that I know you want practice, I can teach you much more stuff."

Tomoyo processed all of this and thought about it. She was going to ask him to practice with her, so if she accepted, she would have to save herself from the embarrassment.

As she was about to answer, Eriol raised one finger. "But there is one condition. You must not complain about anything I do. Do you accept?"

Tomoyo now really thought about it. She knew boys could get carried away, and if she couldn't complain, then, a lot could happen. But, Eriol was not just a 'boy.' He was Eriol, a gentleman. And she knew that if she asked him not to, he would comply.

"Alright, but there can only be kissing," Eriol was going to protest when Tomoyo raised a finger. "Unless, I give you permission."

A gigantic smile spread across Eriol's face. "I accept."

Gently, Tomoyo took Eriol's hands off of her and walked over to the piano.

"I think we should practice the song first, before, you know, we get distracted."

Eriol nodded and walked over to the piano. He started playing and Tomoyo sang.

Like always, they both performed beautifully. But there was a slight difference in the performance. It was better, filled with emotion. During the whole song, they stared at each other's eyes. For once, they both let their guards down.

After the song ended, silence filled the air. Eriol calmly stood up and approached Tomoyo. instinctively, Tomoyo backed up until she no more could. She was trapped, again.

'_Why do I always end up in this situation,'_ she asked herself as Eriol continued to approach her until there was barely any space between them. He placed his arms on the sides of her head. Tomoyo didn't mind.

She rested her head against the back of the wall and needed to look up to look him in the eye.

Their eyes met, but they were not in the hurry of the day before. They gazed at each other for some time before Eriol slowly and gently moved his lips closer to hers.

They started out gently, their lips moving calmly against each other's. One of Eriol's hands was wrapped against one side of Tomoyo's neck, his thumb caressing it. His other hand was resting on her waist.

Tomoyo's hands were resting on the top of his chest, calmly feeling his toned muscles. [**A/N:** Eriol's bare muscles! *squeals* Remember he's shirtless.]

Tenderly, Eriol nibbled Tomoyo's lower lip. A sudden urge grew in both of them and they longed for more touch.

A small moan let out from Tomoyo's lips and Eriol seized the opportunity. He touched his tongue slightly against her lips. Giving him entrance, Tomoyo parted her lips.

From then on, it was a real battle. Their tongues were fast, fighting for dominance. In the end, Tomoyo surrendered. She had to admit, the ice prince's technique was good. She allowed him to take control of the situation and they kissed, passionately but sincerely.

They parted, out of breath and looking disheveled. Tomoyo had managed to tousle Eriol's hair and lower his pants a notch. Eriol had handled to undo another button of Tomoyo's shirt, and now was showing her cleavage. Her hair was also a mess.

Eriol whistled and appreciating whistle.

"Yeah," Tomoyo said with a blissful smile. Eriol had the same cheeky smile on his face.

"I think you don't need any more practice," Eriol told her, with a sad tone of voice.

"Oh, but I do," Tomoyo smiled. "I'm still not able to kiss like you."

"And how do I kiss?" Eriol asked, trapping her against the wall again.

"Breathtakingly. Oh and you could drop some panties just with those kisses."

"And if you get any better, you would be able to do something else than just drop boxers," Eriol said and winked. Tomoyo blushed at the insinuation.

"Pervert," she mumbled under her breath.

"I would say you are one too. After all, you were the one who thought naughtily, I just said something that would lift your imagination," Eriol smirked. A blush adorned Tomoyo's cheek again.

Eriol dived down again and closed Tomoyo's lips with a kiss. Faintly resisting, Tomoyo hit his chest, though it wasn't working. Finally noticing it was futile, she let herself go.

After some good minutes of kissing, fantastic kissing, the two broke apart. They were both, again, out of breath. They couldn't keep their hands off, again.

Suddenly, a bell rang across the school and took them out of their trance. Both of them grunted internally in response.

"Well then, it's time to leave."

"Yeah, I guess it is," Tomoyo agreed. It was getting pretty late and she didn't want to worry her mother.

"By the way, Tomoyo-san."

"Yes?"

"You might want to button that," Eriol said and gestured towards her now almost completely open shirt.

Tomoyo swirled around and buttoned her shirt. "A-arigatou," she stammered.

"No problem."

Tomoyo smirked. "You should probably put on a shirt too."

Eriol calmly looked around for his shirt and buttoned it up. They picked up their stuff and made their way to the door. They didn't speak a word. Not because they didn't want to, but because they didn't know what to say.

For the first time, history was changed. Eriol and Tomoyo had to suffer through an uncomfortable silence. Though, it didn't last long.

As if in a connection, the Ice Royalty turned to walk towards Tomoyo's house. Tomoyo turned because she lives there, and Eriol because he can't afford to lose his gentleman status. And he wanted to spend more time with Tomoyo.

Unexpectedly, Tomoyo took the turn to Penguin Park.

"Tomoyo-san, your house is this way."

"I know. I just want some ice cream."

Eriol had no choice but to tag along. He also felt like getting some ice cream.

"Look, Yui-san is in today!" Tomoyo exclaimed and ran until she was almost in front of the small parlor. Eriol quickened his pace slightly.

Eriol squinted to see the woman behind the counter from afar. When he got closer he recognized her from the time Tomoyo had asked for his help.

'_I smell trouble,'_ he thought as he entered the small parlor.

"Hello Tomoyo-san, how are you today?" Yui greeted when Tomoyo entered, followed shortly by Eriol.

"Fine, thanks. How about you?"

"I'm fine," the two women smiled at each other for a second before Yui's gaze shifted to Eriol. "Oh, it's the young man from back then."

"Hello," Eriol stopped mid greeting, not sure how to call the older woman.

"Oh, I'm Yui Ishido. You may call me Yui. Nice to meet you," she presented herself.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa. You may call me Eriol, Yui-san."

Tomoyo cleared her throat to get their attention. "Yui-san! I'm about to die! I have such a huge craving for ice cream right now. Could you please stop flirting with Eriol-kun and save me?" She acted dramatically, making Yui and Eriol laugh.

"A vanilla ice cream coming up!" Yui said cheerfully.

"Could I get one, too?" Eriol asked.

"Of course. Two vanilla ice creams it is then."

After a moment of awkward silence between Eriol and Tomoyo, Yui spoke up.

"So are you two going on a date or something?"

"Nani? A date? Me, with him?" Tomoyo babbled on.

"I think you've got something wrong Yui-san. Tomoyo-san and I aren't dating," Eriol clarified.

"Oh, well I'm sorry," Yui blushed at her mistake. "It's just that you too seem so close and with what Eriol-san told me last week…"

Tomoyo turned and glared at Eriol. "What did you tell her?"

"Nothing important."

"She would not have thought we were dating if it were 'nothing important.'"

Yui sighed. "I told him he had caught a lovely lady and told him to not let her escape."

"And," Tomoyo asked intelligently.

"And he said you would not run away, but he would."

"Why must you always go around giving people wrong impressions!" Tomoyo asked Eriol exasperatedly.

"It amuses me," Eriol replied.

Yui sweat dropped. _'Wrong answer,'_ she thought.

Tomoyo turned around to face Yui. "Yui-san, my ice cream please."

Silently, Yui passed Tomoyo her ice cream as the latter placed the money on the counter. "Thanks. I'll see you later, Yui-san."

"Yeah, see you."

Baffled by her iciness, Eriol took some time to process the situation. He had just felt the wrath of the Ice Princess, and it wasn't nice. One look from her when she was mad could chill anyone to the bone.

After thanking Yui for the ice cream and paying for it, Eriol left to look for Tomoyo.

The park was empty except for two small groups of kids. He saw no 'grown-ups.' Sighing, he went to look for signs of Tomoyo.

He found a piece of cloth lying next to some trees. As he went to pick it up he noticed a path. It was made of circle stones put in place. He decided to give it a try.

At the end of the path was a clearing, with a pond, some ducks, some plants, and a princess. A princess with tears in her eyes.

She was sitting in front of the pond, throwing pebbles in it and willing the tears not to overflow the dam she had put up. She wiped her eyes and stood up. _'No more crying,'_ she said to herself.

Tomoyo was stunned by seeing Eriol in the clearing, watching her. Her eyes softened a bit when she processed that he had looked for her.

"Tomoyo-san," he called and walked over to her. "I found this on the floor," he handed her the piece of cloth.

"Thank you, Eriol-kun," Tomoyo's eyes and smile were icy. She was still mad at him, just not as much.

"And, sorry. I don't know what I did wrong, but I just know that, whatever the reason is, I'm extremely sorry."

Tomoyo's anger flared. "How could you not know what you did wrong!"

Eriol stayed silent, surprised by her outburst. "Eriol-kun, you just can't make fun of people all the time and expect them to stay beside you!"

"I don-"

"Don't answer me," Tomoyo warned. Eriol shut his mouth and mentally locked it and lost the key. "A relationship can't start with a lie Eriol-kun! How do you expect people to trust you. I'm tired of you using me for your amusement. Have you ever thought about me? How I feel? What I want?"

Eriol didn't answer, which only made her angrier. "You know what? Forget it. Let's just meet tomorrow after school and get this over as fast as possible. I can't be next to you anymore."

She walked past him, not waiting for an answer. She felt a hand clasp around her wrist and turn her around. Strong arms embraced her into a hug.

"I'm sorry," Eriol said. For a second, Tomoyo accepted his apology but then, she was mad again.

"No."

"No?"

She pushed him away. "No, I won't accept your apology. You can't just say you're sorry and expect everything to be alright."

"But I want it to be Tomoyo-san. I can't…"

"You can't what?" she asked, exasperated.

"I can't afford to lose my teasing partner"

Tomoyo glared at him. "Well, you might just have. And a friend also," and with those stinging parting words, she turned and left him. Never looked back, never let a tear drop. She would leave with her dignity. She had set her mind on something.

If she had to cry, she would but only for that one day. If she had to see him, she wouldn't see him like that ever again. She would give up on Eriol Hiiragizawa, and nothing would change her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> :O Tomoyo likes Eriol. Or wait, should I say, liked? Heheheh sorry for the wait. School just piled up... Like always -_- Does Eriol like her? What will he do now that she 'rejects' him. Tell me in a review :D if you want to. The first part of the chapter is good, the other is just bleh, in my opinion.

By the way, this is my first time writing kisses, so I'm sorry if it offended anyone in any way.

Thanks to everyone who favorited, story alerted, and reviewed the last chapter.

ANIme..: Thanks :D A new reader, yaay! I liked that scene too ;) anyone would misunderstand. I know I would.

James Birdsong: Thaaaank you! :D

mysuperlexy43vr: Thanks, any criticism about my writing is accepted :) but thank you. Hope you liked the chapter.

Tommy-yomz: Yoohoo! Thank you. I like his teasing too. Even if it's sometimes a hassle to write.

Shanaa12: I was also sad when I made her cry :( Thank you!

Bubulona: Thank you Bubu-chan :) yup Sonomi is evil. And well, Tomoyo might be the angel. Eriol must figure it out by himself though, so shhh it's a secret.

If you click on the blue button below this, it will turn purple! It will be really appealing if you like those two colors. And for those who don't, a cyber cookie! Hehehe. Review if you want to. You'll get a cookie even if you don't.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait everyone. Here's chapter 5 of this story. Hope you enjoy. And cookies for everyone who reviewed and everyone who is silently reading this story.

**Disclaimer: **

Eriol: Amanbu-chan owns this plot and our *gulps* fate.

Tomoyo: Unfortunately. I thinks she wants to make me seem bipolar.

Amanbu-chan: You guys! Don't act so sad about it! I won't make you suffer. A lot. Maybe.

Eriol and Tomoyo: Please spare us!

Amanbu-chan: Sakura-chan, please do the disclaimer while I talk with these two. *drags them away*

Sakura: Amanbu-chan doesn't own CCS, Clamp does. Uh, Amanbu-chan, what are you doing to them. Wait- uuh. Enjoy the chapter!

**The Confession**

**Chapter 5**

Wednesday Morning

**Eriol's POV**

My eyes looked terrible. I looked awful. The students looked terrible. The school looked utterly horrible, more than usual. Heck, everything looked terrible through my eyes.

I couldn't sleep a wink last night, I was thinking too much about Tomoyo and her outburst. I had racked my brain to find out a solution, or a reason to why she was so mad.

I just don't understand why she reacted like that. Sure, I had done that plenty of times, lying, I mean. And, of course, she had sometimes reprimanded me about it but not to the extent of yesterday.

She had never told me that she didn't want to be my friend. She had never looked at me with such an icy glare and smile while we talked.

Suddenly, I find myself in front of the sole reason for my blank view of the world.

She's sitting on her desk, calmly talking to Sakura-san, her back to me. From what I can hear, her laugh sounds sincere and careless.

'_Seems like I was the only one who spent a sleepless night,_' I think grudgingly. How could she be so calm when I had practically ripped my hair out trying to understand her reasons?

The laughing stops and I feel time slow down as I quickly lock eyes with Sakura, her eyes giving a happy glint. She is unaware, as always. I look down and I see her.

Her eyes and smile look truly friendly. Until she notices who it is behind her. The smile immediately fades into a grim line. Her eyes show no friendliness and are a bit puffy and red.

'_Was she crying last night?'_ I ask myself, sincerely worried for her.

My heart feels as if it's being ripped out. How can she change her attitude towards me so suddenly? I silently wish I could understand the mystery that women are.

Correction. Women are not mysterious. Now, Tomoyo Daidouji certainly is a mysterious and complex woman who everyone wishes to understand. That is my biggest desire right this instant.

She raises an elegant eyebrow, her face slightly showing annoyance. I notice that I have been staring at her for a while now.

"O-Ohayo Tomoyo-san, Sakura-san."

"Ohayo Eriol-kun!" Sakura chirps excitedly. She is extremely early today, so there are two options. Either her alarm clock accidentally rang earlier, or the world is ending. I honestly hope it's not the latter.

Going back to Tomoyo, she coldly retaliated my greeting and then went back to talking to Sakura, as if she just took care of an annoying bug.

Sakura's eyes flitter towards me for a moment. She noticed Tomoyo's coldness towards me. I give her a reassuring smile, even though I want her to tell me how Tomoyo's mind works. She instantly goes back to her conversation.

I grab my seat and pull it back. I dump my bag next to it and slump down on my chair, careful not to listen into the girls' conversations.

Right now, I desperately wish Syaoran or Yamazaki were here. At least I would have something to distract myself with.

I tune off of, basically, the world and close my eyes. Sometimes I hear small parts of their conversation, mainly Tomoyo teasing Sakura or asking her to try new dresses. For some reason, Sakura's voice barely filters in but, Tomoyo's… Her voice resounds in my head as the most beautiful music ever, the best piano piece. But, at the same time, it has the jarring sound of an alarm clock waking a lazy person up.

I start hearing more voices, Syaoran-kun and Chiharu-san along with, a probably already hurt, Yamazaki-kun.

"Isn't he acting weird today?" I catch Chiharu asking. I'm starting to tune back into the world.

"Weirder you must mean Chiharu-san," Syaoran comments. She giggled.

"He's just being himself, when is Eriol not weird?" Tomoyo asks. Her back was facing me so she's the only who doesn't notice that I was actually eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I'm the one who's weird?" I ask with my voice having a slight edge to it. I rise from my seat and tower over her.

Tomoyo turns around, a perfect eyebrow raised and a picture perfect smile plastered on her beautiful face. She also stands up, but I still tower about half a head over her. Everyone is staring at us.

"Yeah, that's what I said. But the word crazy also crossed my mind," she answered daringly. Everyone drew their breaths.

How dare she call _me _crazy when she was the one who blew up her anger on me yesterday! This woman is just insane.

"How dare you call me weird and crazy? You are the one who is all that!" I yelled, angrily.

"Excuse me?" she asked with an indignant look on her face. "You're calling _me _crazy?"

"Yes," I replied simply. "If you need me to remind you, I wasn't the one who burst out yesterday and basically decided that she's mad at me. I wasn't the one who didn't give a reason for being mad. I wasn't the one who didn't even try to tell me-"

"Well, I certainly know that I would've gone after the person you're talking about and demand an explanation from them," she retorted.

She was right. I could've gone and asked her more about it, tried to solve it. But how could I when what she told me left me so dumbstruck.

"I might've not gone after you Tomoyo-san, but it was only because of what you told me. Who would not be stuck in their place after they found out that one of their best friends decided, on their own, that they're not friends any longer? I'm sure you would've had the same reaction if, say, Sakura-san did that to you."

"Daidouji," she said quietly after a while, glaring at me. I glared back.

"What?"

"I want you to call me Daidouji. You're no longer allowed to call me by my first name. We're merely acquaintances now, Hiiragizawa-san," her eyes were colder than before, if that was possible. I felt as if I was in a blizzard with no jacket to put on.

But, even if the coldness of her eyes hurt, what hurt the most was how she called me. She said my last name with anger. Maybe even repugnance from being acquaintances with me.

I ruffle my hair and close my eyes. I open them to find her already sitting down, ignoring everyone else. The whole class is simply staring at us, no one moving a bit. I lock my eyes with her and try to stare her down, futilely.

"All right, then. We're not friends, just acquaintances, if that's what you want, Daidouji-san," I spat out her last name as if it's some type of venom. She nods once.

I lean closer and whisper in her ear. "I did go look for you, Daidouji-san, but you were already gone," I straighten up and sigh. "I feel bad; I'm going to the doctor's office. Please tell Sensei, Yamazaki-kun."

I see him nod as I leave the classroom.

As soon as I was outside, I sighed. I couldn't believe her. The nerve of her, calling me weird. I'm not the one who burst out and decided not to be friends any more.

On my way to the infirmary, I slam my fist against a wall out of frustration and anger. Thankfully, everyone is already in their class and don't notice. As I look at my hand I notice a few scratches and a bit of blood pouring out.

Now I really do have a physical reason to go to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>Tomoyo's POV<p>

That damned idiot! How dare he call me a wacko! He should know his place. He just makes me mad.

Of course, I don't let that show to the others who start bombarding me with questions as soon as Eriol was out of the classroom.

"Tomoyo-chan, what is Eriol talking about?"

"He acted like such a jerk!"

"Are you alright?"

"I never saw that side of you Tomoyo-san," someone commented.

I hear them babble. I see their lips moving but I can't identify anyone's voice.

"I'm alright, I'm alright," I mumble, trying to pacify everyone.

I'm numb from the pain. The pain Hiiragizawa gave me. Their voices are starting to hurt my head and my smiling façade is falling apart.

I hear one voice above everyone else's.

"Be quiet!" she yells. Cute Sakura-can. She would never be able to tell anyone to shut up, no matter how mad she is. She's too nice and polite.

"Can't you see she needs some space? Instead of bombarding her and surrounding her like a gang, you guys should really try to make her feel better."

She pushes everyone away from me, as gently as she can. She proceeds to sit down on Eri- Hiiragizawa's seat and calmly rubs my back.

I put my head in my arms and close my eyes. I'm starting to feel better. "Talk to me whenever you're ready," she tells me soothingly. She hugs me and kisses my cheek.

"Sensei, can I sit next to Tomoyo-chan today?" I hear Sensei agree to Sakura-chan's question. She leaves to collect her stuff from her desk, which is next to Syaoran-kun's.

I know he'll be lonely today, not having Sakura-chan around. But today, I honestly don't care about who's the third wheel.

Sensei starts the lesson and everyone quiets down. I open my eyes and stare out the window.

The birds are flying around and one is sitting on the windowsill of the opened window next to me. At the beginning of the year I had been the lucky one to get the window seat.

I reach my hand out and put a finger out. Surprisingly, the bird hops on it.

"Hello little bird," I mumble as I pull my hand inside.

The bird stays quiet, as if knowing that I must not be found out. Though, I know I won't be called upon on. At least, not during this period. The teacher had walked in right after Eriol had left, and she had heard everything from outside. My classmates had paid no heed to her as they bombarded me with question and she silently accepted this, knowing this was a rare occasion.

I stare at the bird, its colorful plumage. Its feathers are yellow and midnight blue. The color of his eyes. The color is so similar to it.

I feel my eyes tearing up and a tear rolls down my cheek. I immediately wipe it and my eyes with my free hand.

Too much crying for him had already gone on. A whole night of it was enough.

Why does the world feel like reminding me of him so much today?

Calmly, I lead my hand to the windowsill and it hops back on it. It keeps on staring at me, as if trying to figure out what I'm thinking.

I fall asleep looking at the bird's eyes, which I slowly noticed that were blue. I dream of _him._

* * *

><p>Forward to after school.<p>

'_My eyes look better,_' I think as I look at them in my small compact mirror.

I heave the bag of clothing I brought to school on my shoulder and walk towards the music room.

Our meetings are off, I suppose. I mean, he wouldn't come after what happened yesterday and this morning, would he?

Ignoring my thoughts, I open the door and look around.

It's empty. '_Lucky,'_ I think as I drop the bag next to a chair and then take out the sewing machine I secretly hide in the room.

I immediately get to work and take out the white shirt and black pants.

Working my ass off to get this right had proven to be worth it. The last time I did the white shirt and black pants, they had come out perfect. Exactly how I had envisioned them, though they slightly deferring from the sketch, but that made them even better.

It was the leather jacket I was having trouble with. I couldn't get it to be how I see it in my mind.

A knock on the door jars me from my thoughts. I ponder on whether to answer or not. After all, it could be him. In the end, my politeness kicks in.

"Come in."

A bouquet of forget-me-not flowers peeks in through the slightly opened door.

I smile despite myself but then frown. It seems like a gesture _he _would do.

"I come in peace," he says as he enters. My frown deepens.

"Why are you here, _Hiiragizawa-san_?" I ask bitterly. I look down at the cloth for the leather jacket and start sewing, not paying attention to him.

"If my memory doesn't fail me, we had previously agreed to meet up every day after school in this room. Or am I in the wrong room?" He smiled.

"That's not what I meant. I meant, why did you come here after what happened? I know I wouldn't have come," I lied. I would've come. Why else would I be in the room where I suspected we would meet. No matter how much I tried, how much of an act I put up, my feelings still betray me.

"Same reason you're here. We made a promise to meet here. And, I don't know about you, but I do want to keep it," he put the flowers on the desk in front of me. "And I want to save our friendship, which is why I brought the forget-me-not flowers. I don't want you to forget me. I still want to be your friend To-, I mean, Daidouji-san. That is, if you allow me to be."

"And you think a bouquet and a speech will make it all better?" I ask, not wanting to seem to give in so fast.

"Maybe. Actually, I don't know. But, you were right. I need to do something more than just chase after you. Which is why I bought you this," he extends the hand that was behind his back. A necklace was resting on his palm. A silver, moon pendant was hanging from the silver chain.

I took it, suspiciously, and examined it.

"It's pretty. Thank you," he gently took it back.

"There's a catch," he stated and smiled. "I want to help you put it on."

I groan, but accept the 'catch.' There is always a catch when you're dealing with Hiiragizawa Eriol.

He goes behind me and I feel him move my hair. I swear I can see him stare at the back of my neck for a second before clasping the necklace together. My hands shake slightly as I continue sewing distractedly.

"So, does this mean we're friends again?" he says as he rounds the desk again and is now facing me.

"Maybe, after you answer my question."

It's his turn to groan. "Why a moon?"

He seems unfazed by my question. "The moon is calm. I want you to be calm when you confess the day after tomorrow, and when you talk to me," I frown slightly at the last part but let it go. I was kind of irrational. "But, more importantly, I feel it personifies you. The moon is able to take the sun's splendor and shine. People are able to look at the moon and relate to it, seeing that it needs the sun's shine to help itself shine. You are like that. Tomoyo-san," I don't mind him calling me by my given name. "You shine like no other but people look up to you because you don't feel the need to brag about it. And its crater's prove that a few bad things don't make it ugly. It's able to have a 'dark side' and still be beautiful."

I look up and blush. His words still have that effect on me. "Arigatou, Eriol-kun."

He smiles and looks down at the table. "Nice work, Tomoyo-san."

I follow his gaze to the now complete black leather jacket. My eyes widen. It's exactly as I envisioned it!

It has pockets on either side of the chest area (they open and close with a zipper) and pockets at the bottom like those of a hoodie. It's a zip-up jacket and has a small collar that covers a part of the neck. (**A/N:** I should've never said leather jacket -_-)

"Wow, it's perfect," I say under my breath.

"Of course it is. It's your creation," Eriol says.

I look up and smile at him. "Arigatou."

We stay in silence for some time while I give the final touches to the jacket. I guess I work better when I'm distracted. Seriously, it was utterly perfect. At least in my mind.

I rise from my seat and start folding all the clothes carefully. After I'm done, I look at Eriol expectantly.

"I came here to help you with the clothes, but I guess you had that covered."

"Oh. Thank you, you were a great help," I say sincerely and smile politely. The 4 o'clock bell rings throughout the school. "I better get going. I promised Okaa-san I would be home early today."

"And I promise Nakuru I would teach how to make food with the least amount of sugar so Spinel can eat it. But I think she'll just add a bunch of sugar when I'm not looking," I giggle at his comment.

"That's Nakuru-san for you. Take it or leave it. And that includes the choking hugs, too," we start walking towards the gate. As we reach it, our conversation dies.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Eriol-kun," I say. My house is to the right and his is to the left, unfortunately.

"Yeah, see you."

We turn around and head our different ways. I have barely walked a few steps before I turn around. He's still walking away.

"Eriok-kun!" I call after him.

He turns around, a smile on his face. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry. And thanks for trying."

"Anything for you Tomoyo-san. I couldn't afford to lose you."

I blush and wave. The bag of clothes hits my leg as I turn around. I walk a bit more before I feel as if someone is staring at me. As I turn my head, I see Eriol slowly coming to my side and swiftly taking the bag from me.

"I possibly couldn't let a girl walk home alone, could I?"

"Ah, always the perfect gentleman. But, you do know it's only four, right?" I question him. "And I am perfectly capable of defending myself. I have a stun gun and my mom made me learn karate. I'm a black belt."

"I know all that, Tomoyo-san. But, still, I want to savor your company and our friendship a bit longer," he explains.

And with that explanation, I let the case slide and just enjoy the moment. After all, I have decided to make more clothes, and they _must_ be ready for Friday.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well that's done! Sorry for the really lame jacket description. I'm really bad at describing clothes, and I'll describe the other ones on Friday, or Thursday (story time). Feel free to review, either fire or water. I'm strong, I'll take anything you've got to say.

To everyone who reviewed, a cyber hug!

Bubulona: Thanks. Yes, she liked him. Two can play that game, I laughed when I wrote that. By the way, I really like your story **Daidouji Tomoyo Love Love Chronicle. **You guys, if you other people are still reading this, should read it too. It's good.

vedha: Thank you! Hope this made you happy. It was gonna have another outcome, but, like Tomoyo said, I seem to be making her bipolar :P which I actually enjoy.

L.C. Li: I know, I was like 'Tomoyo don't say that!' I know, I make myself sad.

Bloodyrose: Thanks for reviewing, twice. (Loved them both) I love their teasing too, though it's sometimes hard to write. And yes, Sakura is so dense it's sometimes annoying.

Tommy-yomz: Your review also made me change my mind on the outcome. Hahahah, the kisses almost made _me_ blush too.

Shanaa12: I was thinking the same, but then it would be too long, so I put it here :D

Hope you all enjoy this chapter. By the way, it'll make me really happy if you review.

Bye bye!

~Amanbu-chan~


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** *covers herself* Please do not throw any vegetables or anything that will hurt me. *someone throws something* Pretty please? *people throw thousands of stuff* Ouch! Okay, I know I was really mean, but I'm extremely sorry for it. I had a writer's block and every time I sat down to write, when I got inspired, my mom dragged me out of the house. Well, without any more delay, here is Chapter 6!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura, but any other characters and the plot is mine, so no stealing please :)

**The Confession**

**Chapter 6**

**Thursday**

In they walked. Talking. Talking cheerfully at that. They were talking so animatedly that it seemed as if they were back to plotting together. As if Wednesday had not happened.

Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor. All that worrying, just to see they got 'back together' the next day. All that gossiping just to have everything get fixed without any more drama.

Eriol Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo Daidouji walked into the class together, enjoying each other's company and ignoring people's comments. Sakura slowly approached them.

"Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, ohayo."

"Ohayo Sakura-san/chan," they both greeted at the same time and smirked. Sakura's smile faltered and Syaoran came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you guys scheming something?" Syaoran asked after greeting Tomoyo and ignoring Eriol.

"Maybe," they said, looked at each other, and smiled again.

"So, does this mean you guys are back tog- I mean, back to being friends?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Yes," they both said.

Sakura hugged Tomoyo. "I'm so glad! I don't want my two best friends fighting."

"Wait, if they are your two best friends, where does that leave me?" Syaoran asked.

"Silly. You're my boyfriend _and_ best friend," Sakura said as she returned to being next to him. He pulled her closer by her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Tomoyo and Eriol internally rolled their eyes but still left their picture perfect smiles on. "Please don't be so lovey-dovey so early in the morning," Tomoyo teased.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Tomoyo and they all laughed. The previous day's tension was long forgotten.

"Good morning, class. Settle down," the teacher said as she walked in.

"Talk to you later Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun," Sakura said as Syaoran dragged her to their seats.

"Yeah," they both said before walking to their own seats.

* * *

><p><em>~During Class~<em>

Eriol saw a paper being passed to him and put on his desk out of the corner of his eyes. He stopped taking notes and looked at Tomoyo. She smirked when he felt his gaze on her.

He opened the paper.

"_What are you doing for lunch?" T_

Eriol read the sentence again before jotting down a reply.

"_Not much. Just going to eat with my favorite teasing pets." E_

"_Oh. Well, would you like to have lunch with me?" T_

"_Tomoyo-san, but you are obviously included in my plans. You got to videotape everything." E_

Tomoyo sighed and hastily replied, before acting as if she was paying attention to the lesson.

"_I meant lunch with me, as in me __**me**__." T_

The expression on Eriol's face changed immediately. He raised his eyebrows and moved his mouth as if mouthing 'oh.'

"_Oh, silly me. Sure, I would like that very much." E_

Tomoyo stifled a giggle at the last note. She quickly put it away as to not catch the teacher's attention. It would be very embarrassing if she took the paper and read it out loud to the whole class.

_Second Period Break_

"Eriol-kun!" called Sakura from the class' door.

"Yes?"

"There's someone here looking for you. Kyouko Nanami-san."

"Ah yes, thank you Sakura-san," he said as he walked towards the door.

"Good morning," Kyouko said shyly. She had shoulder length auburn hair with dark eyes. She had a normal complexion and she didn't have any musical talents. Though, she was very athletic and good at most of her subjects, except recently in literature.

"Good morning, Nanami-san," Eriol greeted politely.

"Please, call me Kyouko," at times she could be extremely shy but, usually, she was bold and got what she wanted through great efforts, though she wasn't spoiled.

"Alright, Kyouko-san."

"Well, I hope you haven't forgotten," she said rather shyly. Eriol was making her nervous; after all, he was extremely handsome and could make any girl lose her strength with just a glance.

"Forgotten about what?" he asked when he saw she wouldn't proceed and was just staring at the ground.

"Oh, sorry, I was lost in thought. Remember we have a meeting today, during lunch. Terada-sensei asked you to help me with my weakest subject, literature, seeing that you're the best in his class."

'_Crap, I totally forgot about this.' _Eriol thought as he quickly turned around and glanced at Tomoyo. _'Terada-sensei is not my favorite teacher anymore.'_

Noticing his silence, Kyouko spoke up. "Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Of course I didn't but…"

"But you did forget," Kyouko deduced. "And you made other plans."

Eriol glanced at Tomoyo again. "Yes, but don't worry. I can… cancel."

"Really?" She asked in surprise. "I mean, won't it bother you? We can try to meet up in the afternoon or chat through the computer. After I get back from my clubs that is."

"No, no, no, it's okay. I already made plans with you, so I must keep them. I'll just cancel the ones I just made, they were also last minute."

"Oh, okay, then. Thank you Eriol-kun, and I'm sorry."

"Not at all."

They both waved good bye and went their ways. Eriol went back to his desk where Tomoyo was sitting, a questioning look on her face.

"What was that about?"

Eriol nervously glanced at the floor and rubbed the back of his neck before slumping down on his seat.

"I've got some bad news."

"Does it have to do with that girl?"

"Yes," he paused. "There is no easy way to say this but here I go. The other day Terada-sensei asked me to tutor Kyouko-san for literature, but she can't after school. And we planned to meet up, and that just happens to be today."

"So you're saying you're bailing on our picnic?" Tomoyo had an angry look on her face. _'Already on first name basis?'_

"Not exactly. I don't really want to, but I need to give her the 'class.' Terada-sensei told me I could get community service hours if I did, and you know I'm not exactly an exemplary citizen. I like mischief too much for my own good."

"So, you're bailing out on our picnic?" Tomoyo repeated, this time a fake calm look on her face.

"But not because I want to," Eriol corrected.

"But not because you want to."

"So, are we okay?" Eriol asked uncertainly.

"Mmm," Tomoyo agreed. Silently, though, she was thinking, _'I so want to wring his neck. How dare he leave Tomoyo Daidouji planted! The nerve of him. The nerve of that girl! Kyouko Nanami, if I recall correctly. This ought to be a torturous day.'_

Eriol glanced at Tomoyo as the math teacher walked in. The look on her face sent shivers down his spine. She had one of the most dangerous torturous smiles he had ever seen on her face.

"You are not mad, are you?" he whispered as the other students quieted down. "You know we could just eat together tomorrow."

"Oh, I know," she said while sending him one of her sweetest smiles, though, he recognized it was a fake one. "And for the record, I'm not angry." Not even Tomoyo could believe her own lie.

Not wanting to angry her even more, he stopped seeking conversation and concentrated on the class instead.

* * *

><p><em>~Lunch Break~<em>

"Do you understand this metaphor?"

"Which one?"

Eriol put his finger under the sentence he specified.

"But soft. What light through yonder window breaks. It is the east, and Juliet is the sun," Kyouko read. "No, not really."

Eriol sighed inwardly but smiled and went on to explain. "Romeo means that Juliet is like the sun, meaning that she can shine as bright as it."

"Oh, I get it now. He says that because the sun rises from the east and Juliet is the love of his life. You make it sound so easy Eriol-kun, I can't really understand Elizabethan language. I keep forgetting it."

"It's no problem. As long as you think a bit out of the box, it will come easy. And you must try to remember some words. Here, let me highlight them."

Kyouko passed him her literature notebook. "I'm going to the bathroom while you finish that, if that's okay with you Eriol-kun."

"Of course," he said with a smile.

She stood up slowly and walked back into the school building. They were in a kind of secluded area, a garden that few people knew about. They had sat under a Sakura tree and kept swiping away the petals. The place was perfect for studying, calm and beautiful.

Eriol sighed as he thought that he could've been with Tomoyo, in that instant, under the same Sakura tree had it not been for Terada-sensei.

'_Gosh, I can't believe I missed a lunch with Tomoyo-san. And for studying! This sucks. I really must make it up to her.'_

He took a pencil and started scribbling the words he promised to write, though his mind was thinking of the raven-head beauty. He thought about her beauty, but he also thought about her anger and the tortures she must be coming up with. But, mostly, he thought about their relationship.

'_Just when she had forgiven me. Why did this have to happen now?'_

* * *

><p><em>~Girl's Bathroom~<em>

They door was banged open. Kyouko let out a small yelp of surprise, getting herself wet with the sink's water.

Tomoyo entered the bathroom with a menacing smile on her face. A half glare was on her face.

"O-oh, hi, Tomoyo-san. You scared me."

"How do you know my name?" Tomoyo asked as her eyes narrowed.

"Everyone knows your name. You're the school's princess."

"Okay, but who gave you permission to do that?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Daidouji-san, I didn't," Tomoyo raised her hand and Kyouko stopped talking.

Tomoyo took a step closer. "Don't try to sweet talk me with your lies. I already found out everything about you." She continued walking until she had the poor girl against the wall.

"I-I don't know what you mean," she stuttered.

"Some little birds came by and visited me. They told me everything about you, took them a while to trust me though."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh stop the act Nanami-san. You know exactly like I mean." At this Kyouko stayed silent. Tomoyo stepped back and started walking towards the sinks. She sat herself on the counter. All the while she felt a hateful glare pierce her neck but she paid no attention to it.

"Would you please enlighten me?" Kyouko said boldly.

"Oh, it would be my pleasure to do so."

"Let's see, where shall I start? There is just so much information to cover. How about… junior high, 9th grade? You had two best friends at the beginning of the year, and you always did. Though, they always changed and they were never from the same class. And there was another peculiarity. All of them had boyfriends, or were hooked up by you with someone, and, unfortunately, they always broke up."

"And what do their break ups have to do with me?"

"Ah, I'm glad you asked. Well, it seems, according to them, that one of their best friends, meaning you, snatched their boyfriends away. Seduced their boyfriends and made them cheat on their girlfriends. A pretty easy treat seeing the type of body you have. I wonder if everything is real."

"How dare you. Digging up my past and now attacking me?"

"I'm not done with you. I know so much more. So much that you could not imagine. Shall I go on?"

Kyouko, who was shaking with anger, dared not to say a word so Tomoyo continued.

"High school, 10th grade, freshman year. You decided to take on a different approach. You took on the attitude of a shy, frail girl who had little to no friends. Excellent grades for part of the year until, suddenly, your grades dropped and you needed a tutor. A male tutor preferably, am I right?"

"Now, here comes the part I don't understand," Tomoyo continued talking. "All these tutors had a girlfriend and all, except for one, also ended up breaking up with them. But these tutors, you made sure they didn't have a lot of money, and neither did their girlfriends. And you also changed your cheating tactics, I assume, since these boys are healthier and more eager than the ones you 'dated' back in junior high. Probably something more than just kisses was going on."

"And the only way you got to shut them up so you could continue with your sick little games was blackmail. You threatened them. I know your family has lots of money, but it also isn't the richest, though it could make any small company go bankrupt. That could make anyone who wants a future keep quiet."

Kyouko was now full out glaring at Tomoyo, her real personality coming through.

"But, you know, there are two people you shouldn't have gone after. The first, obviously, is Eriol-kun. He would never fall for a skank like you, though. And the second is Syaoran-kun. In case you don't know, I saw through your little act the moment you came near him, even if Sakura-chan didn't. I did nothing because I trusted him, and I was right. But I'm glad you stopped, for your own sake," Tomoyo flashed a dangerously sweet smile. "You don't want to know what I'm capable of."

At this, Kyouko spoke. "I stopped trying to get him, but that was only because I didn't get to see her suffer. I enjoy seeing the poor girl's face when she discovers her boyfriend in the act."

"You're sick," Tomoyo spat.

"At least I'm getting more of a reaction from you than what I did from Kinomoto, and you're not even Eriol-kun's girlfriend."

In a flash, Tomoyo was in front of Kyouko, her hand cutting the space between them. Her hand hit Kyouko's cheek with such force that the auburn-haired girl staggered back and accidentally hit her head with the wall behind her.

"You bitch. How dare you hit me!" she screamed as she put her hand to her stinging cheek.

"You're messing with the wrong people Nanami. Go near any of my friends ever again and you will surely regret it. I promise you that."

"And why would I regret it?"

"Because, unlike you, I have my own strength, I don't rely only on money. And, more importantly, I have friends who are willing to fight for my sake. You **do not** want to know what I'm capable of."

After a few seconds of defiantly staring directly into Tomoyo's eyes she spoke. "Whatever, he wasn't even that desirable," Kyouko said referring to Eriol, finally giving in to Tomoyo's threats.

Satisfied, Tomoyo smiled and started walking towards the door, leaving behind a terrified Kyouko.

"Oh, and Nanami-san," Tomoyo called out sweetly when she reached the door.

"Y-yes?"

Her smile faded and a defying glare appeared on her face. "Don't you ever dare to mess with my man."

With that last message, she walked out of the bathroom and slammed the door creating a long and resonating sound.

Pleased with the impact she left on the girl, she smiled to herself. _'My skills were kind of rusty though,' _she thought. She was more intent now than ever on completing her plans for the following day.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: See how I made the disclaimer really short? Because I love you guys so much! *skeptical look from readers* No, really! I do! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, andor alerted this story. And, good news! Chapter 7 is almost complete, I think. Missing the beginning and how to conclude it. Actually, this was the first chapter I wrote for this story.

Special Thanks to: **Bubulona**, **Cata06**, **Tommy-yomz**, and **Shanaa12** for reviewing :) and for everyone who helped me decide how this story will end.

Please review! And here's a cyber cookie because of the long wait. Again, gomennassai.

~Amanbu-chan~


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

CCS gang: *stares disapprovingly*

Amanbu-chan: (Oblivious to atmosphere) Hi guys!

CCS gang: You ignored us! It is not fair. We've been waiting far too long! And so have your readers.

Amanbu-chan: Hoe!

Sakura: Hey, that's my line!

Amanbu-chan: Sorry. But this chapter is uber long... Will you read it?

CCS gang: Of course we'll read it! -_-

Amanbu-chan: Well then, as you may all know, I don't own CCS or any songs that appear in this fan fiction, but I do own this plot and any original characters that may or may not appear. If I did, I would be bathing in a tub of money or doing something super extravagant. Well, on with story! Enjoy :)

CCS gang: FINALLY! YAAY!

**The Confession**

**Chapter 7**

"Eriol-kun! Wait up!"

Eriol turned around, half expecting to see Tomoyo. His smile faltered when he saw Kyouko walking towards him. _'Just my luck,'_ he thought sarcastically.

"Ohayo," Kyouko greeted, to which Eriol answered back.

"Guess what," Kyouko told Eriol. A huge grin was on her face as she swung her bag back and forth on her hand. She looked kind of childish and innocent, but Eriol knew better.

"You got your test grades?" Eriol asked tiredly. He really didn't want to talk to this girl, especially in the morning.

"Yes!" Kyouko chirped excitedly. "And guess what else!" She didn't give him time to respond as she screeched. "I aced it! Well, almost, I got a 98! But that is still very good, right? Right?"

"Yes," Eriol replied simply.

"I hope we can continue being friends, even if my tutoring classes are over," Kyouko said.

Eriol simply nodded his head and said a simple 'yes,' with a smile on his face.

After some more seconds of walking in silence, Eriol spoke up. He also stopped abruptly, forcing Kyouko to do so too.

"Actually, Kyouko-san, I would very much like it if the next time you approached me you would have good intentions in your head."

Kyouko was stunned. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I have nothing against you, I wish for you to have that clear." Kyouko frowned at this. "But, does you seriously think I would befriend you without knowing anything about you? Please, I'm not Sakura-san."

"Well, then I guess you're not the charming and polite person every person in the school makes you out to be," she said while crossing her arms.

"I learned from the best," he said and smiled at her. She scowled at him. "I guess those guys weren't able to see through the 'innocent' you in time. All except Syaoran-kun. Finally going for bigger fish, huh?"

She scoffed. "Those small fries were never enough for me. They didn't exactly have the assets I was looking for," she said, looking over his body up and down.

Eriol sighed. "Look, I don't want to prolong this talk too much longer, you already screwed up part of my chances with a girl, and I don't want her to get the wrong idea."

"It was her who told you, right?" Kyouko asked angrily.

Eriol looked at her, a puzzled expression on his face. "Told me what?" She didn't have to tell him she was talking about Tomoyo for him to know. He just _knew_.

"About me! She found out everything about me in just a few hours, it was so creepy! And she told you! How can you be her friend?"

He chuckled a bit before putting on a straight face. "Well, it's easy. She's everything you will never be."

Kyouko felt a pang in her heart. She stayed silent for a few seconds before looking down at her feet, embarrassed.

"Well, if you're not changing your ways, then don't ever approach me again. I don't want to be surrounded by evilness."

And with those words, he left, leaving behind an angry and irritated Kyouko.

She felt a murderous glare at the back of her head that made her hair stand on end. She whipped around and saw Tomoyo leaning on a nearby tree, the wind was making her hair move, along with some cherry blossom petals. The scene creeped Kyouko out.

Slowly, but surely, she made her way towards Kyouko, her face a mask of her emotions. Kyouko unconsciously took a couple of steps back more than once while Tomoyo made her way through the students.

Finally, she was standing in front of, her hands in her pockets. Both of their backs were straight. Kyouko's was as straight as a rod because she wanted to overcome the gap between their heights.

Tomoyo took another step forward and Kyouko one back. Tomoyo leaned in as Kyouko tried not to look scared. She took her hand out of her pocket and raised it as the auburn haired girl closed her eyes, waiting for an impact.

She squealed when she felt Tomoyo's finger touch her cheek.

"Boo," she whispered menacingly into her ear. She straightened up and chuckled. Feeling Kyouko glaring at her, she stopped. She put on a serious face. "I'm glad he noticed on his own."

"You're lying. You told him, didn't you?"

"No, he's smart enough to figure things out for himself," she paused and smiled. "You know, you're really going to get hurt if you keep messing with others. You're playing with fire, Manami, and you'll get hurt, sooner or later. Probably sooner, cause I've got a gallon of oil on my hands. Metaphorically speaking of course."

"You think you scare me?" Tomoyo was about to leave when she spoke. She turned around once again to face Kyouko.

"I don't think so," she crossed her arms again. "I know so."

"Who do you think you are?"

"The Ice Queen," Tomoyo responded simply. "But I might become a special kind of queen, just for you. How well do you think the name 'Hell Queen' fits me?"

"You bitch," was the only thing Kyouko could say.

"Thought so," and with that, Tomoyo left.

* * *

><p>Tomoyo walked into the classroom with Sakura. Tomoyo and Sakura, unbeknownst to her, walked into the classroom like they owned. Well, more than always.<p>

The students that were inside all looked up to see the two beauties that had just walked in, all except for one guy was immersed in a book. Guys drooled and girls got green with jealousy and others felt admiration. Abruptly, Syaoran appeared next to Sakura, a possessive hand around her waist. He scowled at his classmates before turning to Sakura and smiling at her.

Most turned around, as they knew what was coming next. The couple moved to a more secluded area of the classroom, not before promising to speak to Tomoyo later. Syaoran, ignoring the few curious cats, bent his head a bit while Sakura stood on her toes and they kissed. This had become an almost daily routine now.

Tomoyo trudged towards her seat and, consequently, the blue eyed boy. He still had not taking his eyes off of the small print in the book. She read a bit of what it said over his shoulder, careful to keep her hair from rattling her out. 'Girls need to be treated with care. Words won't be enough to show that you care for her. You need to show her. Find out what she likes and try to please her as much as possible. She has a favorite word? Find out its meaning and use it as much as you can, or give it a special meaning that only she and you know."

Unconspicously, Tomoyo went around his desk until she was in front of him, careful not to step on him as to not be discovered. Then she crouched down, her knees almost touching his. She was surprised he had still not made any sign that he had noticed her.

The title of the book read 'Girls and Relationships.' Her perfect eyebrows creased. Why would Eriol be looking for advice in a book rather than confiding with her, Sakura, or Syaoran-kun?

She decided to blow her cover. "Hello, Eriol-kun."

"Hello," Eriol responded dismissively until he noticed the owner of the voice. He lowered the book a bit until he could see curious, purple eyes trying to peer at the words. His eyes showed panic as he closed the book and put it in the small hole in his desk that was made to keep some of the books.

Remaining his composure, he spoke. "Tomoyo-san, you're really learning how to creep up on me. I didn't notice you there until now. How long have you been there?" He asked with a hint of preoccupation.

"Oh, not long. Just about five minutes."

"I see," he paused, weighing out the options and the consequences. "Were you able to read the title?"

Knowing where he was heading, and what would happen if he knew she knew, she decided to lie. Of course, the teasing was never left out. "Not really, it was more interesting to see how your face changed expressions as you read."

"I did not… Did I, really?"

"Why would I lie?"

"I don't know."

"Tell me what your book was about," Tomoyo said suddenly. She was not going to let him off so easily.

"Um, it was about… It was a novel, it's a new one. You won't know about it."

"That's why I told you to tell me about it…" Tomoyo prodded. She started bouncing a bit to keep the blood flowing through her legs, which just made Eriol more nervous.

"Yeah, right…" _Why me? _"It's the usual guy gets girl, guy loses girl, guy gets girl back that has been used since Shakespeare."

"It's a love story?" Tomoyo's eyes went dramatically wide. "Gee, what got you on the softies' side?"

"Can't a man read something in peace? It's set during a war. The guy has to go and serve. It's from his point of view."

"Now that's more like it! Or it would be…"

"What do you mean by 'would'?" Eriol asked suspiciously.

Tomoyo stood up and sat on Eriol's desk. Her hair, which she had changed into a high ponytail, swayed from side to side as she moved, making her look cheerful. She crossed her legs and her skirt hitched up a bit. Eriol looked at it for a second before returning to her face. He knew it was accidental. Most of her hair also rested on thin air when she tilted her head so it rested on her right shoulder.

"Do you seriously think I would crouch there and not even once glance at the book in front of me? The book that had, and has, you so engrossed that you won't even notice me."

"I guess I was hoping for too much…"

"Now, will you tell me the truth? Why are you reading that book?"

"Do I need to?" Eriol asked like a whiny kid.

"I didn't know you were a masochist Eriol-kun. Do you really like to be tortured that much?"

Eriol gasped. "I was found out!" They laughed.

Tomoyo stopped laughing and took hold of his arm. He slowly looked into her eyes.

"Tell me, please." Her hold loosened a bit when she said the last word.

Eriol sighed. "Okay, okay."

"Yay!" Tomoyo clapped like a small kid.

"There's this girl I like…"

"You don't say?"

"Okay, I guess that much was obvious," he chuckled at her response. "Well, she's not your usual girl. She has a bunch of talents, more than I like sometimes. She makes me laugh and feel frustrated, disappointed, happy, excited, amazing, and confused, sometimes all at the same time."

He was looking directly into her eyes, such a loving, caring, and touching look in his eyes.

She felt her heart race. _'Is he talking about me?'_

"But… Lately, I feel like we are becoming distant, like she doesn't like me anymore," he unconsciously placed a hand on top of one of hers. She didn't mind. "Tomoyo... I-"

"Good morning class, settle down," said Terada-sensei as he walked in.

Tomoyo took notice of where his hand was and took her hands from under his. She jumped off his desk and walked around to hers.

'_You're officially the teacher I hate the most,_' Eriol thought malignantly.

After a while of literature class, Eriol was consumed by a thought.

'_Have you told the guy when and where you are meeting? 'Cause I could help you with that…' –E_

He might just find out who the guy Tomoyo liked was.

'_I already have that covered, but thank you.' –T_

'_Oh, okay then.' –E_

'_I have a favor to ask though.' –T_

'_Just say it. Your wish is my command.' –E_

'_I want you to go to the music room at three.' –T_

'_Sure, but why?' -E_

'_I want you to meet him. I think it's only fair since you've helped me so much. And I want your approval.' –T_

'_I'll be there.' –E_

Eriol felt a pang in his heart when he saw her smile happily at his response.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and everyone started filing out of the classroom. Tomoyo had previously explained to Sakura that she needed to stay behind to talk to a teacher and had choir activities, so she was left alone with Eriol.<p>

The special meeting was going to happen at 2:20.

"How does my hair look?" Tomoyo asked Eriol as the last person exited the classroom.

"Perfect."

"You're not lying, are you?"

"I couldn't."

"Good," she checked the time. "I need to get going, it's already 2:10 and I need to make sure everything is perfect." She started walking towards the door. "Remember, you guys are meeting at three," she looked back and smiled uncertainly. Eriol smiled back a confident smile.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright. And remember, like we practiced."

Tomoyo nodded and walked out. Eriol sat on a desk, a foot on a chair and the other on the floor, and put his head on his hands. Suddenly, he felt a small peck on his cheek that made him lift his head.

He saw Tomoyo smiling at him. He smiled unconsciously. "Thank you," she said, still smiling. They were both caught in the moment.

"You're welcome." He snapped out of the trance first. He stood up and hugged Tomoyo. "Now go, I'll be supporting you from the sidelines," he whispered into her ear before letting go. She smiled, again, before going out of the classroom once more.

Eriol followed her to the door and stared at her as she made her way down the hallway, away from him. Her hair seemed to flow as she herself seemed to be barely touching the ground. She was his muse, or at least that was what he secretly considered her to be.

He had the urge to call out to her, to stop her, to... To make her his and never give her up to any other guy. But he couldn't do that. It would break their friendship and, most likely, her heart. It would be too much for her to bear the guilt of his selfishness. He certainly did not want to make her suffer.

"Tomoyo," he whispered, suddenly feeling her name was not for him to call. Like a newly learned, foreign word, it was hard to say. It hurt him very much to let go of her, but he knew better than to cause his loved one suffering.

Eriol walked back to the classroom to wait for the 20 minutes to pass. He spent his time thinking about Tomoyo, though he had promised himself not to.

The clock struck three. It was time to meet Tomoyo.

Reluctantly, he got up from his seat and made his way to the music room and to his, or her, heart's doom.

He silently and slowly made his way to the music room, imagining all the possibilities of the confession. Surely the guy had not broken his dear Tomoyo's heart. No guy, except some of the guys with girlfriends, had ever denied wanting to date Tomoeda High's Queen.

Eriol wondered why he had accepted to help her out if he knew it would hurt him this much. And then it struck him. He had not known of his feelings towards her until not long ago. He had simply accepted because he had not had much amusement from his favorite toys lately.

He now regretted paying so much attention to his favorite pass time. If he had known this would happen, he would have never accepted.

No, that was wrong. He would have accepted, even if he ended up in a mental ward, crazy from depression and love. After all, she was his muse and he would do anything for her.

Eriol was so deep in thought that he almost missed the music room, or at least that was his excuse for going right by it, twice. At last he decided to open the door, but not before knocking and getting permission. He certainly did not want to see Tomoyo kissing or hugging or being too close to her new boyfriend. He was the one supposed to be doing that, he thought before hearing Tomoyo saying "Come in."

He opened the door with a slightly shaking hand. Eriol gazed around the room and saw Tomoyo standing near the piano, her back facing him, and no guy in the room. He immediately assumed the guy had rejected Tomoyo. That thought was soon dissipated when she turned around, a big and genuine smile plastered on her angelic face.

Suddenly, a slow tune started playing and Tomoyo signaled for him to close the door. He turned around to close the door and did as he was told.

As soon as he was facing Tomoyo again, she closed her eyes and started singing. An angelic voice for an angelic person, he thought as she started singing the first few lines of the song. He immediately recognized it as 'Yubiwa' by Maya Sakamoto, the one they sang together that Valentine's Day at La Seine.

It was lovely. The sound echoed lightly through the corridors close to the music room and every person who heard it, stopped to listen.

Tomoyo, in return, sang her heart out, hoping that Eriol, and anyone who might happen to hear her, would understand her strong feelings. And they did. Even the person who could only faintly hear the lyrics knew it was sung with every little ounce of emotion in her heart. They knew she loved singing but, more importantly, loved the person she was singing it to.

_As my tears keep overflowing one after another, _

_I can't see your last smile through their blur. _

_Please don't go, please don't go... Stay here. _

'_Deep down inside I never wanted you to go to England. I wanted you to stay by my side. I wanted for you to choose me over her, even if I didn't recognize my own feelings then.'_ Tomoyo couldn't stop herself from thinking as she sang.

_Light bursts through the sky. _

_Even this insignificant me _

_loved you more than anyone, with all my soul. _

He was always her light in the darkness. She had always thought it was Sakura, yet no one could understand her as he did. That's what she, a human with no magic, loved the most of him, the reincarnation of the most powerful mage.

_Thank you for all of _

_the precious feelings _

_you've given to me. _

She was thankful for him for being with her and her friends when they were in need, but also for showing her what it meant to love someone.

_When you took off, I was _

_watching for a long time as the vapor trail disappeared._

_Please don't forget _

_You're not alone. _

_Even if we're apart, we can still carry on hand-in-hand. _

Even when he had left for England with Mizuki-sensei, Tomoyo had felt the same strong connection with him never ceasing to exist even if they were thousands of miles away.

_With my first love, I first realized _

_that there could be such sorrow. _

_Even if something lapses away, something will _

_live once again. _

Deep down in her heart, she always wished one of the days they were talking, Eriol would suddenly mention coming back to Japan. He never did, yet she wasn't exactly surprised when she saw him in her class, sitting in the desk next to her as if it were the most normal thing in the world. As if they were back in elementary school.

_When you gave me a smile as we parted, it was _

_your message for me _

_to truly live with all my heart. _

That last secret smile he gave her before he boarded the plane had kept her hopes up. It had been so small that no one had seen it, but Tomoyo, who was always watching Eriol unconsciously, noticed it immediately. It was actually quite easy to see it if you were such a keen watcher as Tomoyo and if Eriol had been staring directly at you in a group of more than 10 people.

_I just know that we'll see each other someday. _

_If we're together, _

_even if we're far apart, we can gaze in each others' eyes _

Every time they talked, she saw his expressions through the phone. For her, Eriol was almost an open book, at least with most of what he showed and didn't, even though he had some almost unintelligible parts.

_Let's bet everything on all our hopes and dreams._

_Let's promise each other _

_that we'll hold on to the intensity we felt _

_that day, _

_and live the future that blooms _

_in tomorrow. _

Yes, that tiny smile, one that could've been confused with just a straight face, had kept her hopes alive all those years. She realized it just recently, but she was completely sure of it and was happy that Eriol had thought of her before leaving for England.

When Tomoyo finished singing she opened her eyes. She was surprised to notice that she could not see well, her vision blurred with... _'Tears?'_ she thought to herself as she touched her damp cheek and then wiped the tears with her hand, trying to gain control over herself.

Eriol opened his mouth to speak but was quickly silenced by Tomoyo as she raised her hand, the other resting on top of the piano. She was now looking down to hide the tears that were still flowing and, also, to regain her breath.

She lowered her hand and she was slightly shaking from restraining hiccups_. 'This wasn't supposed to be happening!'_ she thought as she angrily wiped the new tears from her cheeks.

She felt a hand move up and down her back and another lift her face. Eriol had been so quiet that she had not heard him come closer.

"Why is the princess crying?" he asked as he sweetly brushed the tears away from her face. Tomoyo's eyes surprisingly stopped producing tears on their own (that was Tomoyo's reason as to why she was crying). It was as if Eriol's hands were super glue sealing the dam and stopping the overflowing water.

He took his hands off her face and, in a brave act, hugged her tight, trying to comfort her. "No need to hold back the tears. Let them out," he said, thinking she was crying because she was rejected.

Tomoyo almost felt the 'super glue' in her eyes wear off but she managed held the waterfall back. She let him hug her a bit longer, they were both quite enjoying it, before pushing him away. Eriol, obviously, was surprised about her actions.

"I have something to tell you," she said explaining why she had distanced herself from him.

"Alright," Eriol responded as he saw her already next to the piano seat. She was picking something up, careful not to let him see it. She asked him to sit on a chair and he obeyed.

Tomoyo walked to the chair where Eriol sat, just about five or six steps away, hiding the object behind her back. She sat down next to him and pulled the objects out.

There were some clothes, like always, and a teddy bear on her hands. This puzzled Eriol. Tomoyo always carried clothes with her, that was obvious, but these were man clothes. Weren't they for that guy? And what was with the teddy bear? If he remembered correctly, those were the same type of teddy bears the dense pair had given each other.

He was going crazy! What was going on here!

"These are for you," Tomoyo said. "I don't have your measures so I tried to do them as close as I could to your size. If they don't fit just tell me," she blurted out with a hint of, if Eriol was correct, nervousness.

Eriol was stunned beyond words. Tomoyo had actually made clothes for him? And a teddy bear, too? Did she want him to name him like her, just as Sakura and Syaoran had done with the teddy bears they had given each other? Did this mean that she... liked him?

He had thousands of questions but he waited for her to speak. She, on the other hand, was waiting for him to try the clothes on.

After a while, she asked, slightly hurt, "You won't try it on?" She wondered if he had liked her gift, or even if he liked her back.

Eriol snapped out of his daze and looked back at Tomoyo, who was now staring at him, waiting for him to move."Of course," he said while touching the fabric, making sure if it was real.

He stood up and walked to the other end of the room. He was about to take his shirt off when he noticed Tomoyo looking at him, intently. They both felt the blush creep unto their cheeks yet hid it well, Eriol more than Tomoyo.

Tomoyo turned around, giving him some privacy, even though she wanted to see. "Tell me when you're done," she commanded. Some seconds later Eriol had already changed but instead of telling her, he stared at the beauty in front of him.

The questions flooded back as he stared and he felt overwhelmed by them. He also couldn't help but think of hugging Tomoyo from behind, spinning her around, and kissing her. A lot.

He had to restrain himself. Even if her gifts said a lot, he had not heard her say it directly to him and couldn't be sure of her feelings. Patiently, he called out to her. "I'm done."

Tomoyo turned around instantly, she felt nervous every time someone was doing something behind her. She thought she had felt stares at the back of her neck while Eriol changed. But then again, her mother's paranoia could've finally rubbed off on her.

When she fixed her gaze in Eriol she had to use all her will power to stop her jaw from reaching the floor.

Everything fit him perfectly. Tomoyo had done her magic and Eriol looked magnificent in his clothes, which were really comfortable.

"Tomoyo-san, will you stop staring at me? You're going to make me blush," Eriol said half-jokingly, though to Tomoyo it sounded completely as a joke. Eriol knew that if she continued to stare at him like that, he would succumb to the color that had been fighting to crawl its way up to his cheeks.

She laughed at his joke. "I'm sorry."

Eriol comfortably sat down next to her. "So, how did it go?" He finally asked, hoping for the best.

Tomoyo noticeably tensed before taking some deep breaths to relax herself. She stood up and paced a bit around the room.

"Actually, I'm hoping it will go well."

"Why are you not speaking in past tense but in future tense? Don't tell me he hasn't come. I'll kill that little bastard," he said and cracked his knuckles.

"No, no. Nothing like that." She went and kneeled on both her knees in front of him. She stared into his eyes. "Eriol-kun. We've known each other for years and I've watched you ever since. You've intrigued me from the start, but, as the years passed, that turned into something. Something wonderful. At first, I tried to ignore it, but when you left, it became even more and more evident. And when you came back, I just knew. I couldn't avoid this feeling for any longer." She paused and took a deep breath. "Eriol-kun, I-"

"Stop!"

Tomoyo closed her mouth instantly, surprised by his reaction. She felt tears well up immediately in her eyes.

Thoughts immediately clouded her mind as she tried hard not to cry. _'Does he not love me? Does he not even want to acknowledge my feelings?'_

"Stand up Tomoyo-san," Tomoyo acquiesced. He whipped out a rose from midair and, with tender and caring eyes, offered it to Tomoyo. She took it slowly and smelled it. "You know, I'm a very traditional guy, right?"

Tomoyo nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Well, all of those things you said before are almost the same for me. And, being the traditional guy I am, the guy must confess to the girl." He knelt down on one knee in front of Tomoyo and grabbed the hand that held the rose slowly. "Tomoyo, I've loved you since God knows when. Will you do me the favor of being my girlfriend?"

Tomoyo dropped to her knees in front of him, tears spilling out of her eyes. He hugged her and let her cry in his arms for a while.

After she calmed down she pulled back and smiled.

"Now, where's my answer?" Eriol said teasingly.

Tomoyo shook her head. Eriol looked distraught for a moment. "I won't do you the favor of being your girlfriend. I will be your girlfriend, because I want to."

And with those words, they smiled at each other before kissing each other tenderly.

After a short kiss, they broke apart, their foreheads touching, and they were both smiling genuinely.

"I love you," they said simultaneously.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I'm sorry I took so long (again, yes I know) I'm so horrible. I can't believe how horrible, and lazy I am. Please forgive me :( I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, especially when Nanami gets told! Ha Ha! Take that Kyouko!

Special thanks to: **Cheng**,** Cata06, SeafoamMist, Tommy-yomz,** and **Bubulona** for reviewing. Thanks for your support to everyone else.

We might have just reached the end, but that depends on you *points to reader even though it's considered rude* In your review, if you review, tell me if you want an epilogue or a different ending (more drama). By the way, those who review get a cookie.

Just in case this is the end, thank you all for your support for these past months. I believe I'll post a story soon, either The Stalking Date or The Proposal (both with characters from Wish-chan's story New Trials). Love you all!


	8. Epilogue

And here, I present to you the long awaited epilogue. Hope it's up to your standards.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, here comes the part where I must forcefully face reality and remind myself, and everyone, that CCS does not belong to me but to the awesome CLAMP.

**The Confession**

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p><strong>~364 days later, evening~<strong>

"What a nice day, right Eriol?"

"It will be even better tomorrow," he said and lifted their clasped hands. He kissed the back of her hand.

They were sitting on a wooden swing that was on Tomoyo's garden. Vines with flowers were entangled on the strings that held the swing. From there they could see an awesome view of the sunset.

Tomoyo rested her head on Eriol's shoulder. "Yes, I know it will." She closed her eyes and savored the moment. "Remember our friends' reactions when we told them we were dating?"

Tomoyo felt Eriol's chest rise a bit in a chuckle. "How could I forget? It was one of the funniest things I've ever watched."

A smile rose to Tomoyo's cheeks. "Yeah. We were eating lunch and they all literally dropped their food." She chuckled.

"Except for Sakura-san and Syaoran-kun, they were surprisingly calm…"

"True. I wonder why…"

They stayed silent for a while, enjoying each other's company, until it was dark.

Eriol shook Tomoyo a little. She didn't respond. "Tomoyo? Did you fall asleep?" Again, he received no answer.

He chuckled to himself. Eriol stood up carefully and carried her bridal style on his arms to her room. He made sure her head wasn't in an awkward angle. She was as light as a feather.

When he got to her room, he gently settled her on the bed. Her face was calm; a smile was on her face. He bent down and gently kissed her on the lips. Her smile grew, if that was possible. "Mmm… Eriol…" she mumbled under her breath.

His eyes had a tender look as he looked at her sleeping form. "I really do hope everything goes well tomorrow." And with those words, he moved some of her hair apart, kissed her forehead, and left to his house.

* * *

><p><strong>~Kinomoto household, night~<strong>

"There! Everything's set for tomorrow!" the auburn haired girl grinned at the amber eyed boy's statement. He grinned back.

"Yes, thank you for your help. They will be so happy tomorrow," said Sakura, amazed that Syaoran had done what she hadn't been able to do in just a couple of hours, breaks included.

"Anything for you sweetheart," Sakura blushed at the rarely used endearment.

"Sakura, hurry up! I don't want the Brat too long in this house!" yelled Touya from the floor below.

"We'll be right down onii-chan!" she shouted. "Gee, it's been almost three years and he still hasn't accepted you? He's too stubborn."

"Don't worry, he'll come around," he grabbed her hand tenderly and caressed her hand with his thumb. It still made her heart flutter after three years. "Let's go downstairs before he flips."

He walked a bit, and, seeing she wasn't following, tugged her arm playfully until she crashed on his chest. She looked up, a blush painted on her cheeks. He was still caressing her hand and put the other around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I knew I was missing something," he said before he bent down for a kiss. It was not too short, but it was enough to make Sakura's heart beat 1000 miles a minute. Before he could move to far, she pecked him on the lips and then rested her head on his chest, her free hand gripping the bottom of his shirt softly. Syaoran chuckled and held her closer.

It was complete calm. Until suddenly…

"What are you doing to my sister, Brat! Come down here, right now!" Touya yelled more insistently now. He was glad his dad wasn't home because that meant he could torture Syaoran as much as he wanted, if Sakura didn't intervene.

Syaoran mumbled something under his breath before shouting a reply. "We're coming."

They broke apart and went downstairs, hand in hand. Touya was busy preparing dinner, for two, meaning that Syaoran needed to leave.

Sakura accompanied him to the door. They faced each other and she stepped closer and grabbed his other hand. "I wish you didn't need to go," she said.

"Me neither, but we'll see each other tomorrow, sweetie," he smiled tenderly. "Are you ready for torturing Tomoyo and Eriol tomorrow?"

Sakura's brows creased in confusion. "Hoe? Torture? What are you talking about Syaoran?"

"Torture? You must really clean your ears Sakura. I said, are you ready for showing memories to Tomoyo and Eriol tomorrow?" Syaoran saved his butt.

Sakura's expression brightened significantly. "Yes," she chirped. "It's going to be a fun day."

"Yes, it's going to be."

"Sakura, dinner's ready!" Touya called from the table.

"I got to go," Sakura said. She pecked Syaoran on the lips again. "See you tomorrow."

Syaoran smiled, savoring her taste on his lips. She tasted like cherry. "Yes, see you." He started walking towards his house, constantly looking back to the opened front door of her house. She was still there. He waved and shouted, "Get inside before you catch a cold or something."

He heard her giggle before she walked back inside.

* * *

><p><strong>~Daidouji Mansion~<strong>

Megumi knocked on the door. She heard Sonomi say "Come in," and she entered the room, a tray with food resting on her hand.

"Good evening Sonomi-sama."

Sonomi smiled at the young woman. "Good evening Megumi-san." She placed the tray on Sonomi's table. "Thank you."

Megumi nodded and started heading out of the room. Sonomi stopped her. "Wait, Megumi-san. I need help with something."

The woman turned around. "Yes, Sonomi-sama?"

"Well, as you may know, Tomoyo and Eriol-kun are having their one year anniversary tomorrow, and I want to give her something. But I just can't figure out what."

Something clicked on Megumi's mind and she recalled a previous event that she had witnessed in the young girl's room, a year ago. She turned crimson.

Sonomi's brows creased. "Do you have a fever Megumi-san?" She stood up and touched her forehead. "Normal temperature."

"Sonomi-sama, I have something to confess."

Seeing Megumi stall with her words, Sonomi spoke. "On with it, girl. I won't eat you alive."

Megumi gestured for Sonomi to come closer and she acquiesced. A faint whisper was the only sound heard for a minute in Sonomi's room. The older woman sat on a nearby chair.

"WHAT!" shrieked Sonomi Daidouji, standing up in shock when the news sank in. "Megumi-san, why had you not told me of this sooner?"

"I'm sorry Sonomi-sama," Megumi uncovered her ears. "With the illness of my kid, I had a lot on my mind."

"Well, thank you for telling me at least."

Megumi excused herself and went back to her labors as a maid of the Daidouji household.

Sonomi started pacing around the room; her hand covered her mouth in surprise. "Oh, Megumi-san, why are you so absent-minded?"

She had just received awful news about her daughter and her boyfriend.

Megumi and Hikari, who had been fired because she was so irresponsible and awful at her work, had witnessed something she would have never thought happened at such an early age of her daughter's life. They had caught Tomoyo straddling Eriol!

Her mind started forming the worst scenarios. _'How long has this been going on? Did he drive her to do this? Is Tomoyo pregnant and doesn't know it? Oh my gosh! Have they slept around and caught some disease and then passed it to each other!'_

She took deep breaths and calmed herself. She knew exactly what she was giving them for their one year anniversary. With an evil glint in her eyes and a smirk, she started eating, trying to remember good things.

* * *

><p><strong>~1 year anniversary~<strong>

Tomoyo woke up and glanced around, bewildered. Her brows furrowed in confusion until she had a fleeting memory of Eriol carrying her back to her room. She smiled unconsciously.

After standing up, she stretched while yawning. She looked down at her clothes and groaned when she noticed that her clothes were all wrinkled. She put on the blue ballerina flats next to her bed.

Her eyes moved up from her purple dress and gazed around her room for the first time since she woke up. She gasped. Her room was almost filled with flowers, all different types, and the scent was intoxicating.

She squealed as she gingerly walked to the biggest bouquet of flowers, which was held by an enormous teddy bear on the dining table in her room. There was a huge letter on one of the bear's paws.

The bouquet was of plum flowers, the flower she was named after, all of different colors. A few cherry blossoms and white lilies were put in, her other two favorite flowers. She leaned in and smelled them. The smell was even more intoxicating than the one in her room.

Carefully setting down the flowers next to the teddy bear, she proceeded to open the letter. She couldn't stop smiling as she read the letter.

_Dear crazy goofball, I'm writing this letter last minute because I had totally forgotten to buy it and I want your surprise to be ready on time, so I will try not to spill my guts out here._

She giggled at the first sentence.

_We've known each other since we were kids but only started dating last year, though it seems like longer. You brighten up my day with your kisses, craziness, creativity, kindness, your romantic and caring side, and a bunch of things more that would end up filling more than three whole entire cards. But you know, before, I used to think a girl was hot or cute if she dressed nicely or if she had, um, well good assets (which you do, don't get me wrong), but you've turned my world 180 degrees! The first thing I notice on a girl now is their smile, but the thought that _always _crosses my mind is that not one has a smile as bright and sincere as yours. I love you and may our days be filled with more of your wonderful smiles._

_Love from your not as insane boyfriend. _

_By the way, lift the teddy bear up and you'll get a nice surprise._

Tomoyo's grin grew even more as she finished the letter. Suspiciously, she looked up at the teddy bear, deciding if the surprise was scary or not. At last, she decided to go for it. She put down the card on the table and, with a slight shrug, started lifting up the teddy bear. It was heavier than she thought it would be and it started slipping.

"Let me help you with that," Tomoyo let out a yelp and the teddy bear would have fallen with a crash. That is, if Eriol had not popped up behind it and held it from the other side of the table.

"Gee Eriol! Nice way of scaring me!" Tomoyo said and put a hand over her heart, letting go of the teddy bear. Eriol set the teddy bear down and rounded the table.

He leaned against the table, facing her. He grabbed both her hands and gently prodded her towards him. She placed her hands on his shoulder blades while he held her by the waist. They were both smiling, their heads really close together.

"You do have to admit it was a good way to start the day," he said, his lips on top of hers but not kissing her. He moved in to kiss her.

Tomoyo felt something click in her mind and she moved her head to the side. Eriol's lips landed on her cheek. Though surprised, he still planted kisses on her cheek and some on her neck. She giggled.

"I need to brush my teeth silly. I don't want you kissing me with morning breath." She told him as she playfully tapped his nose.

"Ah, but I'm always prepared." He pulled a breath freshener from his pocket and showed it to her. She gingerly took it and sprayed it twice inside her mouth. She savored it.

"So what flavor did you choose?" Tomoyo asked, her lips tauntingly on top of his.

"Well, I'll know in a couple of seconds." He kissed her gently on the lips and their mouths moved slowly, almost tiredly. They broke apart after some seconds.

"Did you find out?" Tomoyo asked.

"No, not really. I think I need a more thorough inspection." He bent down for another kiss, this one a bit needier for touch than the last one. Tomoyo's hands explored his hair while he held her by the waist, slightly tickling. Her short giggles interrupted the kiss from time to time. After some minutes they parted for air.

"Flavor?" Tomoyo insisted playfully.

"Nope, I'm still clueless." He grinned.

Tomoyo laughed, a lovely sound, and threw her head back. "You and I both know you already know the flavor, so why don't you just kiss me for real?" She said before biting her lower lip a bit.

He smiled wolfishly. "As the princess wishes."

Slowly, he lifted up his hand and caressed her cheek. His other hand entwined with one of hers and lifted that one to his lips and kissed it. His hand moved from her cheek to her neck as, once again, he bent down for a tender and meant kiss.

"STOP!" The couple stopped and opened their eyes, their lips barely apart, as they heard a voice boom from Tomoyo's bedroom door.

"Mom, hi. Good morning. How are you?" Tomoyo asked nervously. Sonomi had not interrupted their kisses or moments before, and if she did catch them, she tried to be inconspicuous about it.

"Good morning, Sonomi-san," Eriol said.

"Good morning," her gaze was cold as she looked at them. "Eriol and I will be waiting in the living room, go and get changed Tomoyo. Try to be there in fifteen minutes." She was smiling eerily and with a calm tone. She gestured for Eriol to follow before heading out.

Uneasy and surprised, Tomoyo only nodded her head at her mother's command. She looked at Eriol, fear for him in her eyes, before he followed after he mom. Sonomi never used that tone unless she was going to give a really, _really_ harsh lecture about a harsh topic. Tomoyo knew she only needed fifteen minutes to talk to Eriol to infuse fear inside him; she didn't need to waste so much time on Tomoyo. She already knew that look.

Hurriedly, she went to her bathroom and took a quick, hot shower. She dried herself and threw on a white strapless dress with simple brown butterfly designs on the bottom front right of her dress. She put on brown slippers that tied around the middle of her calf. Sighing, she went to get some lotion. Good thing she had waxed a couple of days before.

On her dresser she found a discrete hairclip. She grabbed her curling iron and gave the ends of her hair a few more distinct curls before slipping on the hairclip and creating a half do. She grabbed some cherry lip gloss and applied it hastily.

She headed down the stairs in a slow matter, dreading what her mother would do. Steeling herself, she entered the living room where her mother and Eriol were talking. Or were supposed to be talking…

On the couch sat a rather disheveled Eriol, his already pale complexion paler than ever, and with eyes as wide as an owl's. On the other side of the room, Sonomi was drinking some tea, barely hiding her smile with the cup.

Tomoyo groaned before walking towards Eriol. "You okay, Eriol?" Eriol kept staring at nothing, clueless to what was happening around him. Tomoyo shook him. "Hey, Eriol. Wake up." Comically, Eriol fell over on his side and kept on staring at nothing.

By now, Tomoyo was freaked out. "Mom…"

"Yes, sweetheart?" Sonomi asked too innocently, a common thing that both Daidouji females are prone to do when questioning/torturing someone.

"What did you do to him?" she asked her mother and pointed a finger at Eriol, who was still awkwardly half-sitting and half-lying down. She was not one to beat around the bush when she wanted answers.

"Nothing much," Sonomi replied simply.

Tomoyo cast a worried glance towards Eriol. "He never, and I repeat, _never_ is shaken like this, Mom. Tell me, what did you do to him?" Tomoyo asked her mother, trying to keep the politeness in her voice and the glare out of her eyes. She crossed her arms to give at least a bit of a demanding air around her.

Sonomi smiled warmly at Tomoyo and the dumbstruck guy on the sofa. "Oh, you know. The usual," Sonomi said, waving a hand nonchalantly. "I only told him that I would chop his body into little pieces and throw him into the ocean, after I practically starve him to death and maybe send some people to beat him up if he ever dares to break your heart, or get you pregnant before marriage."

A bead of sweat rolled down Tomoyo's forehead. She knew her mother told her the summarized version of what she had told Eriol. The nice version, if it can be called so. No wonder he was acting so weird.

"Mom, don't worry. I don't have plans of getting pregnant soon. And as far as the broken heart goes, I won't let that happen."

"Okay," Sonomi stood up. She didn't have to fight her daughter about this, seeing that she had already shaken Eriol enough to avoid him trying anything. "I'll be in my room if you need me. Have a nice anniversary, lovebirds."

A pair of arms wrapped around her and lips pressed on her cheek before she could leave the room. "Thanks for worrying Mom," Tomoyo thanked a genuine smile on her face.

Sonomi looked down at her daughter's eyes lovingly before responding. "Anything for you sweetie," she stroked her hair. "Now, go wake him up. You don't want to waste your whole day with your mother."

And with those words, Sonomi left the room, satisfied of what she had done.

As soon as the door closed behind her mother, Tomoyo ran to Eriol. She knelt down before him and pecked him on the lips. He roused slowly as if he were sleeping beauty. Noticing his surroundings, and his companion, he hugged Tomoyo tightly against him. Relieved, she wrapped her arms around him too.

"I was kind of scared of what she might do, you know?" Eriol said slowly.

"Me too. Though, I thought it would be worst."

Eriol stiffened considerably. "You mean there's something worst than this torture?" Tomoyo nodded her head against his head.

"But don't you worry, the wicked witch is now gone and we have the whole day to ourselves now." She pushed him away slightly and pecked him on the lips again. He smiled.

"Let's go. We have lots to do today," he stood up and helped her up.

"Define 'lots,'" Tomoyo said. He clasped their hands together unconsciously but her heart still skipped a beat.

"It's a secret, my dear."

Tomoyo pouted cutely as they slowly walked to the front door. "Secrets, secrets are no fun if you don't share them with Tomoyo." She tugged his hand slightly. "Come on. Please?" she put on her best smile.

"Acting childish now, are you?" Eriol merely chuckled when Tomoyo pronounced the pout she gave before. "Okay, I'll give you a hint. It'll be a pretty sight, though it won't be as beautiful as you."

Tomoyo's pout deepened considerably and Eriol almost doubled over in laughter. She took the chance to playfully hit his back. "Not fair!" When they had both calmed down she whispered, "But thank you." The smile on Eriol's face widened and he kissed her cheek.

They walked in silence until they reached the front door. "Well, our adventure will start when we go out this door. Are you ready?" Tomoyo nodded vigorously. Taking a deep and dramatic breath, Eriol grabbed the handle of the door. "Here we go," he said and he swung the door open.

_Thud_. And then, another one.

"Hoe! Syaoran-kun! Are you okay?" Sakura sat down on the floor next to Syaoran and examined the bump that appeared on Syaoran's forehead.

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks." Sakura stood up and helped her boyfriend up. He caressed his bump as she looked at her cousin and her boyfriend. Sakura counted the seconds off in her head. _3, 2…_

"_Sakura-chan!" _Tomoyo squealed.

As she mentally said one, Tomoyo hugged her until she could hardly breathe. "To-Tomoyo, air, please."

"Oh right," Tomoyo let her cousin go and proceeded on pinching the dense girl's cheeks. A cough was heard from their side. "Oh, sorry Syaoran-kun. How are you?" Tomoyo asked sweetly.

"I'm fine, except for the huge headache that someone just gave me."

This time, a voice from behind Tomoyo spoke. "Sorry, Syaoran. My bad."

"Like hell it is!"

"Okay, okay!" Both girls shouted at the same time before their boyfriends could engage in an argument, probably including a fistfight. "Stop it, both of you. Be civilized." They continued speaking as if they were twins.

"So, what brings you here Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, eyeing their boyfriends and sending them a warning glare. Sakura tried to do so, too, but she couldn't will herself to throw them such a bad look.

"Nothing much." The auburn haired girl grinned. "I'm just here to bring you and Eriol-kun a present." She presented Tomoyo a rectangle box with a purple and navy blue ribbon on top. "Happy one-year anniversary Tomoyo-chan!" She hugged the amethyst eyed girl tightly. "And you too, Eriol-kun," she added.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo went back to her boyfriend to open the present with him. Inside laid a CD with a card on top of it.

Eriol gave a puzzled look to the other couple and saw that while Sakura had a cheery smile, Syaoran was smiling menacingly. He couldn't help but shiver internally at just what might be in that disk.

"Kura-chan, is this what I think it is?" Tomoyo said, delight dripping in her voice. "Is this a tape?"

Sakura nodded her head slowly, her smile never leaving. She opened her mouth to say something, but Syaoran beat her to it.

"Why don't we go watch it, Tomoyo? It's a pretty interesting video." Syaoran's smile widened.

Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each uneasily but nodded after seeing Sakura's eager expression.

The two couples walked to Tomoyo's theater and the dark haired couple sat down while the brunettes went along and put on the movie.

'Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiragiizawa Eriol Love Love Chronicles,' read the title screen. Romantic music filled the room.

Once again, the couple glanced at each other, a worried look on both their faces. They now understood why Syaoran was acting so weirdly.

Happily, Sakura sat down on the other side of Tomoyo and Syaoran sat on the other side of Eriol, thus trapping the celebrated couple and prevented any escape.

The movie lasted about 20 minutes, during which Syaoran and Sakura provided popcorn, sodas, and candy. It mainly consisted of scenes of Eriol and Tomoyo on dates, kissing sometimes, and doing lovey-dovey stuff when they thought no one was looking. It also included the celebrated couple's confession of love to each other. They now understood why Sakura and Syaoran were not surprised at the news of them getting together.

At first, Eriol tried to be nonchalant about having his tender and romantic side shown on tape. He even caressed Tomoyo's hand and cheek and gave her a kiss or two when there were really cute scenes. But his façade was uncovered when Syaoran turned on the lights. Eriol's face was as bright as a tomato's.

Tomoyo couldn't help but to squeal at her boyfriend's cuteness. She kissed both his cheeks and then placed her hands on them and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you sweetie," Tomoyo whispered into his lips.

Regaining his composure and confidence, Eriol reacted. "I love you too, dear," he hugged her around the waist and kissed her for a little longer. They kept on kissing until they heard a discreet cough behind them. Remembering where they were, Tomoyo separated from Eriol.

"Thank you Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said and hugged the former. "This is the best gift you could ever give me!"

Sakura hugged Tomoyo back and grinned. "Glad you liked it."

Tomoyo pulled away. "But where did you get those awesome videotaping skills?"

"I guess you rubbed off on me?" Sakura responded shyly.

While the girls talked a while longer and shared a cute best friends moment, Eriol was busy having 'fun' with beloved little cousin.

"I swear Syaoran, if you ever pull this kind of stunt on us, I'll -"

"You'll what? Make a video of Sakura and me? I think Tomoyo already has enough of those."

"I'll show them to the whole school." Eriol threatened.

Syaoran snorted. "As if we don't show enough to them. Plus, Tomoyo has already done that a bunch of times." He stopped to watch Eriol's reaction. Their eyes, which were at the same height, clashed in a war against each other. "Your threats won't work on me Eriol."

Watching Syaoran smirk finally made Eriol snap. Gathering all his strength, Eriol lifted Syaoran by the collar of his shirt. The latter simply reacted by poking Eriol waist many times, his sensitive spot. The girls took this time to notice that the boys had been fighting while they had been happily chatting.

"Eriol! Stop!" Tomoyo shouted at him. She continued tickling him until he let go of Syaoran. Sakura immediately went to check on Syaoran as soon as he landed on the ground.

"You!" Syaoran spit out in short breaths. "It's your doom."

"Bite me." Eriol spit out through gritted teeth as Tomoyo continued tickling him. "I'll get you first," he said between laughs as he rolled on the floor, trying to avoid Tomoyo's hands.

"WHAT!" Both girls shrieked at the same time.

Suddenly, Eriol and Syaoran doubled over in laughter. "You should've seen your expressions!" Syaoran said.

"It was hilarious!" Eriol agreed.

They helped each other up only to end up falling once again by the hits their respective girlfriends inflicted on them.

"That was not funny!" Sakura said, sincerely angry. She hit Syaoran's chest. "I was really worried!" she reprimanded Syaoran.

"Sorry sweetie, but we needed to get back at you girls for always videotaping our most embarrassing moments."

"As for you!" Tomoyo threatened Eriol. He gulped. "The only reason I'm not hitting you right now is because you need to look good for our date today. You're lucky, but you won't be as lucky tomorrow."

"Sorry, dear." Tomoyo merely ignored his apology. "A bit over a year later and we're back in the same compromising position. Eager, aren't you?"

For the first time, Tomoyo noticed that she had ended straddling Eriol while she was threatening him. She punched him square on the chest. He winced in pain. The girl did have a good punch.

With a huff, Tomoyo got off of Eriol and stood beside Sakura.

"You are in trouble, Syaoran. Let's go home. But let's take the long way. We have a lot to talk about."

"And don't think you're going to be lucky forever, Eriol. I'll remember all about this tomorrow. And then, you'll be really sorry."

With those words, the girls left the theater room and walked to the entrance.

"We're doomed," Eriol and Syaoran realized as soon as the girls left.

"What have we done?"

"I don't know man, but I'm sure we'll regret it later."

"Well, at least we got their scared faces on tape."

"Yeah, but I don't think that will be enough compensation."

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Tomoyo and Sakura doubled over in laughter as soon as they were out of the boys' hearing distance.

"Oh my God! Did you see that?"

"It was hilarious!"

"You got that on tape, right?" Sakura asked.

"Heck yeah I did!"

"That will teach them not to plan to get back at us." Sakura said.

"Yeah, especially if they're not secretive about it. I mean, seriously, who plans something like revenge on their girlfriends,, while being practically next to them." Tomoyo said.

"Only them." Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw both gossiped males approaching, a defeated look on both their faces.

Both girls ran up to their own boyfriends and pecked their lips. Caught off guard, none of them did anything but stand there.

"We forgive you," the girls said at the same time, a cheeky grin on their faces.

The boys glanced at each other quizzically, but decided that this kind of opportunity doesn't come often and they might as well grasp it while they can.

"Thank you," they both said, relief present in their voices.

"Well, we'll be leaving," Sakura announced as she recognized the look on Eriol's and Tomoyo's eyes. She wore that look often when she looked at Syaoran.

"Yeah," Syaoran acquiesced. "Enjoy your date guys." The couple let themselves out of Tomoyo's house.

Tomoyo put her arm on the inner part of Eriol's elbow and slowly guided him outside. He couldn't help but smile as his girlfriend led him out of the house and to a park. He recognized it as the park where Tomoyo had first proposed the idea of helping her confess to some secret boy she liked.

They walked to the bridge that passed over a small lake that was there and stopped at the center, looking down at the lake. The sun had started to set and it created small red, orange, and yellow effects on the water. Cherry blossom petals floated on the surface.

Sneakily, Eriol hugged Tomoyo from behind and rested his head on her shoulder. He kissed her neck and slowly moved up her neck. Tomoyo moved her neck to a more comfortable angle to allow him to kiss her. The smell of lavender that she had was intoxicating. His lips continued moving to her cheek where he kissed her affectionately until they reached her lips and he stopped.

Slowly, he turned her around until she was facing him, his arms never leaving their place on her waist, and she placed her arms around his neck. By some sort of connection, they slowly started dancing to the same beat, as if they were dancing a ballad. He could slowly see a sort of mist go away from Tomoyo's eyes as her vision focused on him or, more precisely, his eyes and sometimes his lips.

She bit her lips in that taunting way that she always did when she wanted to continue kissing. But, instead of urging for a kiss, she rested her head on his shoulder. Calmly, they danced to nonexistent music as Sakura petals settled on their heads. Tomoyo buried her head on the crook of Eriol's neck and he slowly caressed her hair. He felt something wet on his shirt and pulled away slowly, as to not hurt her feelings or anything.

"Why are you crying, Tomoyo?" Eriol whispered softly. Carefully, he wiped the tears from her cheeks but they kept coming like an endless waterfall. He pulled her close and hugged her tightly. She immediately grabbed the back of his shirt and squeezed him back. After a minute, she let go.

"I'm so happy Eriol," she said. "You've made me the happiest woman in the world in only one year."

"And I will continue to do so, as long as you want me to," he grinned at her, tears also forming in his eyes.

He put a hand on her cheek and tenderly caressed it. Swiftly, he swooped down and kissed her on the lips. He moved slowly, with no urgency, trying to convey every emotion that he felt within him. Tomoyo moved right in rhythm with him.

The kiss was nothing she had ever experienced before. Their kisses were usually fast paced and only some were as slow as this one was. But there was something different. There was even more sincere and utter love than there was in any of their kisses before.

Carefully, Tomoyo stuck her tongue out and lightly passed it on Eriol's bottom lip. He let out a breathy sigh. "Tomoyo," he whispered before deepening the kiss. He grabbed the back of her head and started messing up her hair.

After minutes of breathless, slow, and heartfelt kissing, they noticed their position. Tomoyo had somehow ended on top of the bridge's railing and was kissing Eriol from a high position, something none of them were used to. She grinned cheekily at him and pulled him close in a hug.

She didn't notice, but Eriol was highly aware of how close his face was to her breasts. He hugged her by the waist and then let go of her. The sight of her was breathtaking.

She was smiling at him while the rays of the setting sun crated a heavenly glow around her, making her look like a real angel sent by God, her hair whipping around wildly. Her lips look swollen from all the kissing and her cheeks were tinted a small pink, either because of the kiss or the sudden chill that fell as the night drew closer.

She still looked like the angel from his dream, but even more beautiful and perfect.

Suddenly, he lifted her and placed her on the ground. Tomoyo gasped as she saw Eriol get on one knee before her.

"Tomoyo, you are the most wonderful woman I've ever met. I've loved you since before I even noticed, maybe all along since we were kids. You make me see the world in a different light, just by seeing you. When we're together, my thoughts are filled with you and ways to make you happy. When we're apart, I can only think about when we'll see each other again and, obviously, when we'll be able to hug each."

She was about to say something along the lines of '_I think of doing something else than just hugging,'_ but as he continued talking without skipping a beat, she merely bit her lower lip lightly, smiling all the time.

"I know we're too young to do this but-" he paused. "But would you be my girlfriend until we're both of age and I can marry you?"

Sudden tears spilled out of Tomoyo's eyes and hugged Eriol's side, who was still kneeling.

"I thought you were seriously going to pop the question! But, I agree."

"You agree to what?" Eriol teased, fully well knowing her answer.

"To marrying you silly, I would right now, but we got to plan the wedding. Oh and become legal before that." They both sat down on the bridge. "You do realize that my mom will probably think I got pregnant because of your sudden urge for marriage after her little pep talk?"

"I'll go through the torture again, just for you." Eriol passed an arm around Tomoyo's waist and pinched her lightly, causing her to giggle. "I've got something else to give you." He started to get something out of his pocket. "Will you lend me your right hand?" She immediately did and he slipped on a simple ring on her right ring finger. As she observed it, she noticed it was a toy ring, a beautiful and realistic one at that.

"It's-" she started but was cut off.

"Fake, I know. I'll buy the real one when we both turn 18." He smiled warmly at her. "You know, to still give you the benefit of backing out. If you want to, because you know, we're young."

A giggle filled his ears. "I was just going to say it's the wrong hand." she pecked his lips.

"Oh yeah, that. There's a reason."

"Can there ever not be a reason with you?" They both chuckled at her comment.

"Shush," he said and kissed her back which shushed her up. "Now, as I was saying, before I got interrupted…"

"You mean, distracted?" she teasingly asked.

"Distracted, interrupted, it means almost the same with you." He cleared his throat. "The left ring finger has the only vein that connects to the heart, that's why the ring is placed there. I'm only giving you the option to choose, even after this, to go back to just being a normal couple."

"I love you and I won't be giving you up." She rested her head on his shoulder and admired the fake but beautiful ring on her finger. "Eriol, do you know why they place the ring on the left hand and, specifically, the ring finger when someone gets married?" She lowered her right hand and started fiddling with the ring.

"Surprisingly, that's something I've never pondered about before tonight." He answered sarcastically, but smiled nonetheless.

"Well, since you obviously don't know, I'll tell you. It's because it is the only finger that has a vein that connects directly to a person's heart. So, when the ring is placed, it's like basically telling the person, I love you with all my heart." She raised her left hand for both of them to see. Eriol noticed the ring was now on said hand's ring finger. "I love you Eriol, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I won't be giving you up to anyone. You already have my heart.

She raised her head and smiled at him before clasping her left hand with his right. He could feel the ring against his skin.

"Forever and ever, my love," they said together before sealing the promise with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes<strong>

Okay, I know it's been long but it wasn't my fault. I had almost finished the chapter when I needed to go on a trip. I kept writing on the airport so I could upload, since I knew I wouldn't have time later and no internet, but before I knew it, it was the last call to board and couldn't finish it. I'm soooo sorry for the extremely long wait, but I do think this is one of the longest chapters, if not the longest.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and supported me for the length of this story, everyone who read it and/or reviewed.

I love you all! Hope to see you guys soon in my next stories, which are both going to be based on Wish-chan's story New Trials :)

With a lot of love,

Amanbu-chan


End file.
